YOU GON PAY WHAT YOU OWE !
by Cai-the-potato
Summary: Romance between the main characters like Huey and jazz and Cindy and Riley and it's gonna be some Hurt/Comfort when Huey and Riley track down their parents killer who been walking the streets since said killer was unconvicted. Micheal Ceaser, Hiro and more also make appearances stay tuned.
1. Chapter 1- Chi-Raq Chicago

So, this guy's is my story about the boondocks and I really don't know where I'm going with it and everything but I'll keep you guys posted and I'll make sure I update regularly because everyone hates to be hooked on a good story and then the writer takes mad long to update. I'll answer questions and reviews at the end of my chapters so you don't have to scroll past them to get to the main point the ACTUAL STORY.

Four chapters are currently done so please continue reading

* * *

I don't own the boondocks if I did I would be rich bitch (Ed Wuncler Jr voice).

Huey: "If nigga moments had their own category, Nigga moments would be the third leading killer of black men behind pork chops and F.E.M.A. It's a fact. (Grandad's fight)

* * *

Jazmine Elizabeth Dubois woke up on a very brick day outside in Woodcrest, Maryland to find that she felt like shit and probably even looked like it too.

"Ow what the fuck" she winced as she touched her bruised right temple which was messing up her normally perfect caramel skin.

Pretty much all she remembered yesterday was having her best friend Cindy Cornrow her hair, tying her butter Timbs and walking up to that broad who insisted on sending Huey nudes and all sorts of things he didn't want from her and decking that bitch in her throat a dozen times.

Jazmine had built up a good momentum punching and slapping this hoe but one of her Ghetto ass friends started throwing things towards jazmine one of those things causing her injured head.

For once Jazmine wasn't happy on her favorite holiday of the year Christmas she was devastated to say the least because her Boyfriend or hubby as she liked to call him when they were alone wasn't going to be with her for the holidays he was hundreds of miles away in Chi-Raq Chicago visiting his aunt cookie.

"Laying here isn't gonna fix anything" she mumbled to herself as she practically slid out of her bed to her bathroom, she proceeded to brush her teeth put on some light make-up because she could not go around town looking rough and put a bandana around her still neatly done cornrows.

"It's Christmas I might as well shower myself with gifts" she said as she grabbed her keys to her Camaro cut all the lights off cut the alarm on closing and locking her door and proceeded to Cindy's House.

Highway I-65

Huey Percival Freeman or as everyone liked to call him Mc-Hater sat in the car their grandfather Robert Jebediah Freeman named Dorothy and started out window into the dark snowy distance.

"Boy can you not look sad the whole ride their, shoot I know you miss that cutie pie and all but we'll be back before you know it." Granddad said with a genuine smile on his face.

Heuy shifted his weight to one side of the seat to find his phone the light making him wince when his eyes adjusted to the screen he saw that it was he had 21 unread messages most from Jazmine but some from Cindy as well. He replied to all the messages then Smirked when he saw this:

*Text Log*

White Girl: Yo Mc-Hater you should've been here yo girl was beatin Rachel ass yesterday tbh I ain't know she had it in her I'll find ya a video fo sho'.

Huey: Tried to tell her not to send me those lewd images but she insisted on taking it to far so to me she got what she deserved.

White Girl: Facts B I'll talk to you later me and jazzy spoiling ourselves with lingerie and other items I think you'll enjoy when you get back ;-)

Huey: Yeah okay and that's my business because :-\

White girl: Whatever hater talk to you later

Huey put his phone down and nudged a sleeping Riley Freeman.

"Watchu' want ma nigga damn you know a street nigga gots to get his sleep?" Riley said rubbing his eyes and sprawling out on the two back seats of Dorothy.

"We're here so get out at help granddad with the luggage!" Huey sounded annoyed as he chided him.

"Help granddad with the luggage" he said mimicking him like a child as he got out of the car, proceeded to go around to the back of the car and roll the luggage into his Aunt Cookie's house.

"It's gonna be a long day" he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose , locked the car and greeted his aunt with a hug and a light kiss on the cheek.

"How you been baby?" aunt cookie said joyful.

"Fantastic" said a stoic Huey as he walked passed her and flopped on her plastic covered couch.

ED WUNCLER MALL

Jazmine and Cindy walked up to the counter in Victoria secret and put their chosen items of clothing on the table to be payed for.

"That will be $697.30" both girls scrambled to find their debit Cards but Cindy pulled hers out first and slapped it on the cashier's hand who winced and shook her hand for a moment before she slid the card in the reader.

"No one ever lets me pay for anything, I told you I was going to pay before we got in here since you payed for my Salad earlier" she whined clearly aggravated.

"Girl it's nothin' I mean I'm rich in just lookin' out for my bestie" she said smirking putting her card back into her wallet.

"Why have a job if I can't use my money that defeats the whole purpose Cindy" she said walking out of the store with her heavy bags.

She didn't understand why everyone treated her like this it's not like she's Parsimonious.

"Oh, please you buy stuff all the time like hmm... Umm " stuff she said quickly realizing Jazmine was in fact correct.

"That's what I thought" she retorted as she sat on the bench, bags laying all over her.

"So what ya wanna do now best friend" Cindy asked in a kid like voice.

"Sleep" Jazmine said drained of all her energy.

"Fine where da keys at J guess we havin' a sleep over. She said amused.

"Check my purse, first pocket" she said pointing to the Fendi purse Huey got her for her eighteenth birthday.

"Let go" she said dragging a tired Jazmine out of the mall, hands full of heavy bags.

Aunt Cookie's Kitchen

"Man, why I got to get beat by both of you technically I'm grown? "

"A I said no cursing and you said nigga at least 46 times today and...

Granddad was cut off by a stuttering Riley who said " hol' up.. hold'..up uhh nigga ain't a curse and you say it all the time"

"As I was saying before you rudely interrupted me A I said no cursing and you said nigga at least 46 times today and B I can beat you whenever I want to shoot I owe you more than what you about to get"

"When he done it's my turn, you know dang well this is a house of Jesus and you committing sin straight to his face!". Said a disgusted aunt cookie who was holding a belt and shaking her head from side to side.

"Come on guys can't we just talk about this I think we're just acting a little?..." He didn't even finish his sentence before he got slapped with the belt on his thigh

"Son of a ... Guh Guh Guh" Riley said livid clutching his inner thigh before he stormed up the stairs and not too far behind him so did Granddad and Aunt cookie.

"Aye, get back here I ain't don't with you boy this just the beginning!" Granddad said banging on the now locked bathroom door.

"I'll be back please don't kill each other while I'm out said a rather irritated Huey. He put on his seatbelt put the car in drive and went to a place he had been wanting to for a while now but hadn't got the chance to.

A single stream of tears flowed out of twenty-year old's eyes as he stood above a place he'd never forget. He sighed and tried to pull himself together.

" Domestic terrorist don't show emotion y'know" said an unknown person leaning against a large oak tree.

"Retired" he retored wait a minute...

Next chapter

Where is Huey? Is here bugging out it is someone really there? What would make Huey cry when he usually shows no emotion towards anything let alone anyone?

Stay tuned


	2. Chapter 2- Come on guys

(A/N) So I hope you guys enjoyed chapter 1 because I was getting me mad tight just trying to import it to since I type on a different application but it was worth it. Allot of stuff happens in this chapter which might surprise you but I'll elaborate in my next authors note. I hope I get somewhere with this story I have some big plans just wait and see.

* * *

I don't own the boondocks if I did I would be rich bitch (Ed Wuncler Jr voice).

Riley: Gangstalicious got shot.

Grandad: Again?

Riley: We got to do something'!

Huey: I got an idea - why don't we go to college so we don't end up like Gangstalicious?

(The Story of Gangstalicious)

* * *

*Flash back*

"I'll be back please don't kill each other while I'm out said a rather irritated Huey. He put on his seatbelt put the car in drive and went to a place he had been wanting to for a while now but hadn't got the chance to.

A single stream of tears flowed out of twenty-year old's eyes as he stood above a place he'd never forget. He sighed and tried to pull himself together

"Domestic terrorist don't show emotion y'know" said an unknown person leaning against a large oak tree.

"Retired" he retorted wait a minute... He scoffed at his Asinine comment still looking down at his parent's grave sites.

*End of flashback*

"This can't be possible how did he know I was going to be here out of all places?" He whispered to himself with apathy then turned to see the familiar character he thought was out of his life forever.

"The White Shadow" he said getting off his knees and turning to the man wearing an all-black suit looking. Huey stared at him leaving him cynosure.

"I know this is hard for you Huey but I got some information on the man who killed your parents" he said walking over to him slowly and outstretching his hand holding what seemed to be a Manila folder with several documents tucked neatly inside.

"I already told you I got the situation under control I don't need the government's help with everything" he said to himself snatching the folder out of his hand, taking out and examining a few of the documents at a time.

He neatly tucked the documents inside the folder and started for Dorothy not even thanking or acknowledging the White Shadow anymore, started the car up and sped off on to the highway.

"I will avenge you Mom and Dad I promise" he said putting the Manila folder into the glove compartment of Dorothy and he took a mental note to take it out before Granddad found it and started asking him questions again.

"Boy go get the door, shoot know I'm getting old trying to run me straight in my grave" Granddad said poking his head downstairs footsteps away from the door.

"Man, old ass nigga you right there I ain't getting shit!" he said with hostility in his voice just as a cold Huey walked in.

"Nobody needs to get the door She gave us all spare keys and Riley stop disrespecting granddad before I beat you myself!" he said staring him down before walking up stairs

"you ain't scaring nobody bitch ass nigga!" Riley yelled back even though he was halfway up the stairs just as he stood up to walk to the fridge he heard granddad yell.

"Better watch that mouth boy unless you want to make it repeat of yesterday, yeah that's what I thought!"

"Whatever" he said cracking open a mountain dew and calling up Cindy.

"What up C" he said smirking

He swore up and down that his relationship with Cindy and himself was strictly platonic "cause he ain't love these hoes" but everyone knows he got a soft spot for his ride-or-die.

Huey went to the guest room of Aunt Cookie's house locked the door and sat down on the bed, proceeded to lay out all the documents in the folder he even had a picture of the crime scene.

"Not bad even though I could've found this myself" he said gloomily.

He looked at each document and then he looked at the picture of the crime scene in the corner of the picture he spotted Riley and himself sitting on the side of the road much younger than they are now heads in their hands.

Those were hard times for both of them probably the hardest times of their lives but they stayed strong sleeping in the eerie dark until the morning waking up to an emotional granddad who took them away to Woodcrest with their inheritance.

"Luis Ramirez!" he said belligerent it was the name under the mugshot he remembered the man just as he was about to map out every way he could kill this man slowly Riley walked in.

"How did you get in here?" He said not even trying to cover up the documents.

"Spare key remember nigga, what the hell is all that?" He said pointing to the information then he picked up the photo of the crime scene and eyed it the same way Huey did.

"You thinking what I'm thinking" Huey said in all seriousness to his brother who was looking furious staring at his parents suspected killer

Riley nodded pulled out his cell phone talking pictures of the documents and most importantly the mugshot.

"You gon pay what you owe with yo life bitch nigga!" Riley looked at his brother nodded and closed the door behind him the clicking noise of the lock knocking Huey's concentration for a second.

"Oh, Luis Ramirez you're going to get the Comeuppance you deserve on everything" said an infuriated Huey.

Jazmine woke up in an unfamiliar place, her phone vibrating on the table next to her blaring a usher ringtone.

It was Huey but why was he calling her this early in the morning?

"It's 6:00 o'clock in the morning Freeman, what's up?" she said with curiosity in her voice.

"Well Nice talking to you too and I just wanted to let you know that we will be returning to Woodcrest tomorrow" he retorted.

"Yay I missed you hubby, I got you something special stop by as soon as you get back" she said in an upbeat tone of voice.

"Alright I got to go wifey see you tomorrow and I love you" he said then all that was heard was the dial tone of the phone.

Jazmine's cheeks glowed a light red "I love when he calls me that" she said smiling a toothy smile to herself.

She got up out of the bed and started using Cindy's bathroom applying a little make up and putting a scarf on her still neat cornrows. She wrote a neat little note and put it on the sleeping blonde's nightstand and opened the door, cold air slapping her in the face, she let herself out closing the door quietly.

She hopped in her putting on her seat belt then started for her house which she shared with Huey for a while now. She couldn't wait to be in his presence again even though it had only been a week since he left for Chicago it felt like an eternity to her.

She walked in the door and flopped on her bed falling asleep with her shoes on and her purse still in hand. She needed some sleep because with Cindy snoring likes freight train she ain't get none last night.

Grandad and Riley walked into their home on Timid Deer Lane and stated bickering back and forth in the span of two point five seconds.

"Boy when is your ass going to get out and start settling down like your brother shoot he got himself a pretty cutie pie, a good job, and his own place?" granddad said sounding impatient.

"Nigga you know I don't love these hoes and why you want me gon so fast this my inheritance anyway" he said sounding tired of hearing grandads chivvy lecture.

"I'm going to my place Jazmine's waiting on me, respect granddad Riley I mean it" he said as he walked out and into Jazmine's waiting Camaro.

"Hey baby" Jazmine said joyfully leaning in for a kiss.

"Jazmine, you know how I feel about public displays of affection" he said keeping a straight face.

"Excuse me?" She said jumping back to her previous place.

"I'm playing come here wifey" he said giving her a plethora of kisses on her lips and her neck.

"That's what I thought" she said smirking and pulling out the driveway and down the road to their place which wasn't far because he still didn't trust his younger brother with granddad yet.

Before Jazmine could open her car, door Huey pulled out a couple of gift boxes presenting them to her one by one and telling her their significance.

"Awww thank you" she cooed as she allowed him to put on the different jewelry he got her.

"This is to make sure you know I'll never leave your side baby" he said putting the necklace on her which was covered in diamonds with a gold locket in the middle which said "My baby one and only".

Then he reached down and picked up a gold bracelet laced in diamonds.

"This is for forgiving me for when we were kids I was terrible and I will never be mean to you again I promise".

"You were just teaching me about the real world I admit I was naive Back then" said a teary-eyed Jazmine.

And this is me asking "will you marry me" he said stepping out of the car and getting down on one knee, he popped open a Shane's diamond co. box which had a 50k chocolate diamond ring occupying it.

"Yes,Yes,Yes a million times yes" she said wrapping her arms around his neck by now she had a steady stream of hot tears coming down her face. He wiped a tear that hadn't gotten very far then kissed her forehead.

She didn't even care that he proposed in an unorthodox way she was just happy to be Freeman.

"I love you Jazmine Elizabeth Dubois" he said his maroon eyes starting to tear up and he was actually smiling.

"I love you too Huey Percival Freeman" she said her emerald eyes still red and puffy from crying.

They shared a kiss that was very Ephemeral but was perfect.

He got up from his spot allowed her to get her things together, opened her car door closed and locked her car then carried her inside bridal style.

"So, who's going to tell your dad?" Said a chuckling Huey. "I say you should do it I like living" sounding serious then she busted out laughing "I Love you Heuy and if he doesn't fuck him then".

"Is Jazmine Dubois turning into a rebel?" Said a scowling Huey.

"Maybe I am maybe I'm not why don't you come over here and find out" she said in a sing song voice.

"Oh... I'm going to enjoy this" he said crawling up to her.

"Got protection?" Said a rather tenuous Jazmine.

"Always wifey" he said making her face turn a bright red.

* * *

I hoped you enjoyed that chapter Yo it was a bit short but I'm on a tight schedule it was either A update on Thanksgiving or B wait until the next day and probably suffer from writer's block.

Review or not constructive criticism only son deadass :-


	3. chapter 3: unfinished business

What's up son it's ya boy cai-the-potato and this is going to be a short sweet and to the point authors not because it doesn't need to be that long. Anyway, this chapter might be more focused on Cindy and Riley and Riley and Huey looking through the Manila folders content's also some Ed and Rummy will be featured in the chapter don't get tight with me if you don't see allot of Jazmine you have been warned b.

* * *

Jazmine Dubois: Oh, you think ponies grow on trees?

Huey Freeman: What kind of question is that? It's a large 4-legged mammal.

Jazmine Dubois: Or maybe I'm just supposed to wait until I'm an old woman before I get my pony. How am I going to look, Huey, a 65-year-old woman riding a pony?

Jazmine Dubois: My own pony! I'm going to name him Sammy Davis, Jr. the Pony.

Ed Wuncler: How old are you?

Jazmine Dubois: T-T-T-Ten

Ed Wuncler: T-T-T-Too damn old to be writing your E's backwards, dammit!

* * *

Heuy woke up smiling which was something he didn't do he was now newly engaged to his beautiful princess and what they did last night it doesn't get any better than that.

"I didn't know she could do stuff like that" he whispered to himself stuff turned from good to amazing last night let's just say she was riding him like a rodeo show.

He got up and went to take a cold shower because he was going to need a minute or a couple seeing that the images of what happened flooded back into his mind hell he even had the best sleep of his life directly after.

He hopped out picked his still huge afro for a minute then proceeded to get dressed which consisted of a black polo with a white horse some blue jeans and some black Timbs.

He walked over to a still sleeping Jazmine and shook her gently so he could make sure she was awake.

"Yes husband" she teased grinning her Jade eyes staring into his awaiting a kiss.

"I got to head out me and Riley got some stuff to put together but I'll be back in a little while" he said then leaned in for an Ephemeral kiss which she broke.

"Alright but hurry I still want to give you your present" she said muffled by a pillow shielding her eyes from the sun light which started creeping through the closed as Huey opened it.

"Nothing can beat what you gave me last night" he said as she shot her blushing face up he winked at her, she melted on the inside then he closed the door.

He hopped in his own car which was sitting inside the immaculate two door garage, it wasn't as cool as Jazmine's Camaro it was an electric Nissan Leaf.

"They'll be thanking me when the government cuts off the gas supply" he said to himself as he hopped in, set Timid Deer Lane on his GPS and resumed his E-book "Why the government is behind 9/11.

He arrived only getting to listen to about ten minutes of his E-book but everything they were saying he had been telling the people for years he knew he was sapient in allot of subjects, reading is key.

Knock *knock *knock

"Boooyyy, get the door and while you down their make me some bacon I'm in the mood for some apple wood smoked bacon yup that's exactly what I want" he said still going as Riley opened the door looking like he just woke up.

"Hello brother why you over here so early anyways" he said his normal Colloquial language sounding gone for a minute.

"Oh yeah umm... You want to go over the whole Luis thing or is this a bad time" Huey said with his normal stoic face.

"Who the hell is Luis?" Riley said letting Huey into the familiar house, Huey walked over to the island and put the folder down and undid the fastener.

"Ohhh Luis Ramirez the nigga we gon' put in his grave early" he said slapping four pieces of raw bacon down on the skillet on low heat so they wouldn't burn it he forgot.

"Yeah, I got addresses, phone records, license plate numbers and more cause Hiro's father still works for the FBI, he got access to his work computer" Huey said smirking

A bed creaking twice meant granddad was getting up, probably to check on his food still not received yet but Huey wasn't taking any chances he put the documents in his bag lighting fast just as Granddad reached the steps.

You see granddad told him to drop it when Huey presented the evidence to him early last year saying "The police will handle it Huey, they don't need your help, I don't need you getting hurt"

"Oh, hey Huey I thought I would be seeing Cindy down here instead so I could get both of your reactions at once" said an unusually happy Granddad.

"Reactions to what G" Riley said not even looking up from the back in the pan.

"Hey Riley I finally got it yeah boyyy!" He said holding what seems to be a medical ID for and a small card reading "Approved for medical marijuana usage".

"What that shit ain't even fair G they ain't approve me" he said sounding irritated.

"Granddad what do you need medical marijuana for?" Huey said with his usual eyebrow up.

"Because y'all stressing me out and they approved me anyway so clearly I do need it" he retored a smirk on his face.

"I'ma go Rollup right now, bring my food when it's done boy I might let you get a hit" he said from the top of the stairs.

"Aight bet" he said cutting off the stove and placing the bacon strips on a napkin.

"Riley, I need you in the right mind to review this information not high in the clouds" Huey said displeased by his younger brother's behavior.

"Man, we can do it later I'm bout to get wavy yo" he said holding the plate of bacon in one hand and some chips for himself.

"Sides I does what I want just give me like an hour I'll be clear then" he said hustling up the stairs and into grandad's room.

Huey pinched the bridge of his nose and got up from where he was sitting and let himself out.

"He's not even serious this is our parents DEATH we are talking about here come on man!" He screamed slightly agitated closing his car door.

* * *

This is just a sneak peek into chapter 3 but stay tuned for the update.


	4. Chapter 3- The hookups

What's up son it's ya boy cai-the-potato and this is gonna be a short sweet and to the point authors not because it doesn't need to be that long. Anyway, this chapter might b more focused on Cindy and Riley and Riley and Huey looking through the Manila folders content's also some Ed and Rummy will be featured in the chapter don't get tight with me if you don't see allot of Jazmine you have been warned b.

The before chapter was a sneak peek this was uploaded a two days later!

* * *

Jazmine Dubois: Oh, you think ponies grow on trees?

Huey Freeman: What kind of question is that? It's a large 4-legged mammal.

Jazmine Dubois: Or maybe I'm just supposed to wait until I'm an old woman before I get my pony. How am I going to look, Huey, a 65-year-old woman riding a pony?

Jazmine Dubois: My own pony! I'm gonna name him Sammy Davis, Jr. the Pony.

Ed Wuncler: How old are you?

Jazmine Dubois: T-T-T-Ten

Ed Wuncler: T-T-T-Too damn old to be writing your E's backwards, dammit!

* * *

Heuy woke up smiling which was something he didn't do he was now newly engaged to his beautiful princess and what they did last night it doesn't get any better than that.

"I didn't know she could do stuff like that" he whispered to himself. Stuff turned from good to amazing last night let's just say she was riding him like a rodeo show.

He got up and went to take a cold shower because he was gonna need a minute or a couple seeing that the images of what happened flooded back into his mind hell he even had the best sleep of his life directly after.

He hopped out the shower picked his still huge afro for a minute then proceeded to get dressed which consisted of a black polo with a white horse some blue jeans and some black Timbs.

He walked over to a still sleeping Jazmine and shook her gently so he could make sure she was awake.

"Yes husband?" she teased grinning her Jade eyes staring into his awaiting a kiss.

"I got to head out me and Riley got some stuff to put together but I'll be back in a little while" he said then leaned in for an Ephemeral kiss which she broke.

"Alright but hurry I still wanna give you your present" she said muffled by a pillow shielding her eyes from the sun light which started creeping through the door as Huey opened it.

"Nothing can beat what you gave me last night" he said as she shot her blushing face up he winked at her, she melted on the inside then he closed the door.

He hopped in his own car which was sitting inside the immaculate two door garage, it wasn't as cool as Jazmine's Camaro it was an electric Nissan Leaf.

"They'll be thanking me when the government cuts off the gas supply" he said to himself as he hopped in, set Timid Deer Lane on his GPS and resumed his E-book "Why the government is behind 9/11.

He arrived only getting to listen to about ten minutes of his E-book but everything they were saying he had been telling the people for years he knew he was sapient in allot of subjects, reading is key.

*Knock *knock *knock

"Boooyyy, get the door and while you down their make me some bacon I'm in the mood for some apple wood smoked bacon yup that's exactly what I want!" he said still going as Riley opened the door looking like he just woke up.

"Hello brother why you over here so early anyways" he said his normal Colloquial language sounding gone for a minute.

"Oh yeah umm... You wanna go over the whole Luis thing or is this a bad time" huey said with his normal stoic face.

"Who the hell is Luis?" Riley said letting Huey into the familiar house, Huey walked over to the island and put the folder down and undid the fastener.

"Ohhh Luis Ramirez the nigga we gon' put in his grave early" he said slapping four peices of raw bacon down on the skillet on low heat so they wouldn't burn it he forgot.

"Yeah, I got addresses, phone records, license plate numbers and more cause Hiro's father still works for the FBI, he got access to his work computer" huey said smirking.

The bed creaking twice meant granddad was getting up, probably to check on his food still not received yet but Huey wasn't taking any chances he put the documents in his bag lighting fast just as Granddad reached the steps.

You see granddad told him to drop it when Huey presented the evidence to him early last year saying "The police will handle it Huey, they don't need your help, I don't need you getting hurt!"

"Oh, hey Huey I thought I would be seeing Cindy down here instead so I could get both of your reactions at once" said an unusually happy Granddad.

"Reactions to what G" Riley said not even looking up from the back in the pan.

"Hey Riley I finally got it yeah boyyy!" He said holding what seems to be a medical ID for and a small card reading "Approved for medical marijuana usage".

"What that shit ain't even fair G they ain't approve me" he said sounding irritated.

"Granddad what do you need medical marijuana for?" Huey said with his usual eyebrow up.

"Because y'all stressing me out and they approved me anyway so clearly I do need it" he retored a smirk on his face.

"I'ma go Rollup right now, bring my food when it's done boy I might let you get a hit!" he said from the top of the stairs.

"Aight bet" he said cutting off the stove and placing the bacon strips on a napkin.

"Riley, I need you in the right mind to review this information not high in the clouds" Huey said displeased by his younger brother's behavior.

"Man, we can do it later I'm bout to get wavy yo" he said holding the plate of bacon in one hand and some chips for himself.

" 'Sides I does what I want just give me like an hour I'll be clear then" he said hustling up the stairs and into grandad's room.

Huey pinched the bridge of his nose and got up from where he was sitting and let himself out.

"He's not even serious this is our parents DEATH we are talking about here come on man!" He screamed slightly agitated closing his car door.

He sighed and put his car in drive and proceeded to head an hour away to Ed and Rummy's house.

Huey decided he would pay a visit to Ed and Rummy because A Ed's rich and can get him access to things he couldn't afford himself and Rummy had access to weapons and ammunition.

"Hellooo!?" He said a little louder as he knocked for the seventh time.

"Oh, it's you, Riley doesn't knock be usually let's himself in my bad" said a laughing Rummy who was holding out his hand for dap.

"Oh, my bad for using my manners" said a stoic Huey who walked past Rummy.

"Really I know you saw my hand?" he said pointed to his still stretched out hand.

Huey shrugged and sat down in a free seat.

"I need a favor guys" Huey said his eyes closed.

"Everybody always wants a favor, nobody in this place does anything for us but always wants something I swear it's always give, give, give no recei-.

"This if for my parents not me!" Huey said clearly agitated he pulled out the Manila folder and placed it on the table.

"Oh, my bad" they said in unison their hands above their clearly defeated.

"Watchu' need Huey a small gift of one million dollars?" Ed said straight faced.

"You mean a loan?" Huey said with an eyebrow up.

"Nah son a loan means I want you to pay it back which I don't, think of it as... A late Christmas present" said a smirking Ed.

"Thanks man I was already thinking of ways to pay it back" huey said then he picked up the folder and handed it to Rummy to look over.

"Do you by chance have any fully automatic lethal ammunition shooting weapons, some bulletproof vests, beam sights, lasers, suppressors, and some water I'm thirsty"? Heuy said all in one breath.

The pair looked at each other then back to Huey stunned by the words that just escaped his mouth.

"I got the water will that be sparkling or Tap?" Ed said walking to the kitchen and grabbing a glass.

"Sparkling I guess" Huey said shrugging and looking at Rummy who was still staring at him with his mouth hanging down.

Ed handed him the water and he drunk it down quick "Thanks" he said.

Rummy finally snapped out of Whatever trance his mind was in and said "Yeah I've got that but not here is it okay if I stop by sometime later and drop it off?

"Yeah that's fine he grabbed the Manila folder tucked the contents into it once again and headed for the door.

"The money will be dropped off when I stop bye to so make sure you're at home" Rummy said

"Thanks again for everything, you guys are doing me a huge favor" Huey said closing the door and walking up beside his car.

Just as Huey beeped his car to unlock he looked up at the Wuncler Jr house to see Ed and Rummy laughing hysterically and pointing to Huey then his phone.

He pulled out his vibrating phone and looked at the several texts from Ed rummy liked face-to-face contact more than texting.

*Text Log

Ed: YO WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DRIVING?!

Huey: Nissan Leaf electric powered 5,120 miles why?

Ed: You want another Christmas gift to buy yourself a better car? I heard Jazmine got a Camaro.

Heuy: Nope I like what I got.

*End

He placed his phone back in his coat and opened his door started playing "why the government is behind 9/11" once more and drove off heading for his house he decided until Riley took the situation more seriously he wouldn't let him in on the information.

"I'll be back G thanks for da' weed and da convo" said a mellow Riley who was high out of his mind.

"Fo' dat to be medical it sure is strong!" he said opening the door and stepping outside.

He opened the garage and took out a late Christmas gift from Ed a Harley Davidson motorcycle. Ed said "when you can ride it better we can go down the highway like a biker gang or sum shit".

He hopped on no helmet of course whenever someone asked him about it he said "real niggas don't care about cracking they head open!"

He thought he would pay his "best friend" Cindy a visit seeing that the last time he talked to her it was while after Christmas.

He sped off leaving a solid black streak on the White driveway behind him "Shit Granddad is gonna get me for that!" he winced then shook his head "real niggas don't care about other people feelings!" He yelled.

He arrived in minutes because since real niggas don't follow rules he ain't stop at no red lights or stop signs luckily the police ain't catch him not that he cared.

"Yo McPhearson you lookin' good ma!" He said as she opened the door.

She had on Victoria S. Pink shorts on with the matching slides and a Snoop Dogg shirt on, her hair down her back which wasn't usual for her, and light make up.

"Shuddup boy" she said clutching him into a hug and looking up at him for a second before she looked away.

"That stubble is so sexy" she said as she bit her lip and tucked a stand of loose hair behind her ear.

"What was that?" Riley said scowling as usual.

"I ain't say nothing just come in" she said not knowing she even said that out loud.

"Lies" he said walking past her tapping the inside of her thigh waking past.

Everybody and they moms knew Cindy and Riley had a thing for each other they just ain't wanna mess up they friendship.

Hell, when Cindy went out with someone Riley would always get mad and try to fight him, When Riley went out with someone Cindy would do the same.

Cindy rolled her eyes and closed her home's door.

"So, what up C-murph " he said his fingers drumming on the inside of her thigh.

"I don't kno-know you ca-came over here" she shivered at his touch.

"You gon' have to change out of these" he said slightly picking up the fabric of her shorts then dropping it.

"Why what's wrong wit it Reezy?" she said curiously.

"Ain't nothin' wrong wit it, it's just too sexy for me C" he said smirking then licking his lips.

"Ohh... You can't handle yourself around me is that it?" she teased then got up and bent down in front of him to get something.

"Dang Reezy I must be looking good if you starin'' me down like dat" she said chuckling.

He got up and wrapped both of his arms around her waist "You look better than good C Imma need me a taste of dat'" he whispered into her ear.

"Yeah whatever Reezy stop play-.

Before she could finish he pulled her in for a kiss which lasted much longer than he expected it would.

He pulled away first breaking the kiss.

"Sorry C I just couldn't help myself" he said still holding her.

She just stood there blushing not knowing what to say it was perfect the feeling Jazmine told her about "Sparks" were totally real she was falling for Riley fast.

"What you apologizing for"? "You just caught me off guard do it again". She said biting her lip and staring up at him she is only 5'6 to his 6'3 so she had to stand on her tippy toes to even try to kiss him.

"Aiight" was all he said before he picked her up, her ass now being cupped in his hands. He cupped her face with his palm and kissed her this time with more passion than before.

She immediately kissed him back. Taking it to the next level by involving her tongue as well.

"I love you Cynthia" he said still holding her.

"What I tell you about calling me my government name!?" I thought you ain't love these hoes what happened,"? She said smirking and hugging him.

"I don't love these hoes, you not a hoe you my ride-or-die my down ass bitch.

Just as he finished Cindy started whimpering then soon after hot tears left her eyes.

"Cindy, I ain't me bitch that way I jus-.

"I know Reezy it's just that I thought you ain't like me for the longest and this finally happening" she said kissing his collarbone gently.

"I love ya Cindy not like you and I've loved ya fo' da longest don't forget that" he said his maroon eyes staring into her sapphire eyes.

Just as he leaned in for another kiss his phone started blaring his ringtone " Young Pappy's phones"

In unison they both yelled "2 cups" like most people who know the now deceased rapper.

He answered the phone and it was none other than Huey Mc-Hater Freeman.

"What Huey I'm kind of busy"?

"We'll get un busy you said we could go over the "stuff" earlier then you ended up getting high remember"!? He retorted slightly annoyed.

"I'm kind of busy right now this is important" he said looking up from the phone and winking at Cindy who smiled.

"What could you possibly be doing right now?" ,"probably trying to have sex with Cindy or something stupid" Huey said awaiting a response or at least a "nigga you gay" but he got nothing in response.

"Oh... Shit I'm right aren't I" he said still getting nothing in response.

"Hey Cindy!" he yelled through the phone which he knew was on speaker because of the echo on the other side.

"Hey Hueeyy" she said Almost immediately.

She couldn't miss and opportunity Huey never wanted to talk to her because she was "annoying and didn't believe Jesus was black"

"Exactly what I thought never mind that then be safe and don't give her the limp like I did Jazmine my first time because then s-".

*Beep* he hanged up then stared at a laughing Cindy who said "better not giv' me no damn limp I kno' that"

He started blushing his skin just light enough to show it "Please you deserve it fo' wearin' all dat in front of me" he said motioning to her outfit.

"Give me a limp then Daddy Reezy, bet you won't do it right now!" she said loudly getting on top of him and straddling him making him blush harder.

"Oh, you wanna bet babygirl" he said as he put his hands on her hips.

"Got any rubbers on you" she said smirking.

Even though she's on the pill she still liked to be safe she wasn't tryna catch any diseases or anything.

"You know me I always keep two just in case a girl can satisfy me enough for me to want another round " he said kissing her collar bone.

She hopped up off him and said "alright get ready I'll be back in a second" she said teasingly.

She went into her bed room and pulled out her lingerie she bought when she was with Jazmine. She didn't think it would actually be used she just bought it to buy it.

She came out to a smirking Reezy wearing nothing but a fitted over his fresh cornrows now reaching the middle of his back, and a Magnum over his eight inch penis.

"Oh...my...God it's huge" she loudly whispered to herself.

She blushed mad hard even bit her lip. He was the biggest she's ever seen yet probably the biggest she'll ever see.

She was wearing a Scarlet bralette that had real diamonds in the middle with a matching Scarlet thong which had a little bow with a diamond in the middle on the front.

Jazmine also had the same set of lingerie, the diamonds making both sets add up to a little over $600 but she went all out on everything she did so why did lingerie have to be an exception?

"Damn ma where you get that from?" he hissed as she started jerking him off a little.

"Me and Jazzy spoiled ourselves" she said smirking then she got on top of him.

"Can you help me Reezy" she said fumbling with her bra clasp he easily popped it off to reveal her double D breast.

"Damn you sexy" he said taking one in his mouth and massaging the other.

He swirled his tongue around the bud the sucked on it even squeezing it playfully.

"Reezy" she hissed in his ear.

He gave the same attention as he did the first to the second.

Then she re adjusted herself and was about to put him inside of her when he stopped her.

"Wait...Wait... I just want ya to kno' I ain't ever used two condoms befo'" he said staring into her eyes.

"So, what you think I won't make you want a round two? Because I will she said kissing his cheek.

"It's not that you see I never used one condom befo' either. He said slowly.

"Watchu' mean Riley you haven' been havin' safe sex what's wron' withchu?" she said annoyed she could catch something from some random broad he's been fucking around with.

"Nooo...Cindy it's that I've never had Sex befo' so you my first time" he said finally closing his eyes so he couldn't see her reaction.

"Ha ha ha!" she chuckled holding her stomach "you said you was getting mad body counts to me countless times but you a virgin b!" she said then started laughing again even wiping a stray tear when she was done.

"Real niggas don't sleep aroun' with hoes they save they self fo' someone special digg!" he smirked then hugged her.

"Awww but you still a bitch" she cooed.

"I'll do all the work then until you feel like you kno' watchu doin" she said in his ear.

She removed her thong sliding it down slowly her back turned to him then she turned around and straddled him one final time.

"You ready Reezy" she said earning a nod and a smirk.

She got on top of him not surprisingly taking in his half of his length, then started moving her hips up and down the shaft of his penis.

"Fuck REEZY it's too big!" She screamed out then bit her lip.

"Ha Ha mmmmm REEZY!" she moaned almost at an orgasm.

"Fuck CINDY!" he hissed then pulled out.

"Wha' why you pull out" she said surprised.

"Cause I want to dominate now" he said as he winked at her and re inserted himself inside of her.

"Fuck it's so tight!" he screamed causing her to chuckle.

Riley looked Cindy in the eye he was so close to orgasm his breath picking up and going down her neck.

Her nails dug into has back in a good way making him go deeper and faster inside her.

They came at the same time her eyes rolling back and her breath getting stuck in her throat.

"Aw Aw fuck I love you CINDY!" he said kissing her earlobe.

"I love you too REEZY you da best I ever had" she whispered the last part in his ear making him shiver.

"I'm gonna clean myself up" she said getting up and limping to the bathroom.

"Damn got the limp!" He yelled then chuckled as she walked away.

"Hush Reezy" she blushed mad hard and closed the door behind her she smiled happy she was his first.

Riley cleaned up his mess and threw the used condom away. He also cleaned up the area and started re dressing, his cornrows a little frizzy he'd have Jazmine redo them later.

"What can't take a round two" she said kissing his collarbone.

"I'm down" he said taking off his baggy blue jeans.

Just as he opened the new Condom his phone rang

"Yes, Huey the fuck does you need now!" His breath still not back to its familiar state.

"I need your dumb ass over here now" he retored sounding the least annoyed.

"Why I'm still doing something! "he replied fast.

"Tell me brother she got a limp?" he said earning a chuckle.

Riley looked at Cindy who was limping back to the couch holding her thigh.

"Hell, yeah she got the limp you Kno' how the Freeman's do it in these streets!" he said laughing, then looked at a blushing Cindy.

"You know damn well you were just a virgin an hour ago!" he said now chuckling.

"I need you over her this is really important "he said back to his old stoic self.

"But I'm abou' to get roun-"he said cut off by his brother

"I don't care over here now Riley" he said annoyed.

"Fine. I'll be there in five minutes" he said.

"I gotta go C but I'll take that round two whenever you want babygirl he said wrapping her in a hug then kissing her.

She deepened the kiss adding her tongue.

"Damn you tryna make a nigga stay" he said smirking.

"It's aight go Riley I'll text you later "she said smirking, walking him to the door.

Riley opened the door to his house locking it behind him. He was joined by Ed and Rummy who were just staring at him smirking.

"The fuck y'all lookin' at" he said quoting Ed's signature catch phrase.

"First time ain't that sweet, heard it was with white girl" Rummy said smirking.

"Nigga you gay" he said smirking.

"Thought you ain't love these hoes"Ed followed up.

"She ain't a hoe nigga" he said bucking at Ed who backed down.

"Chill yo I ain't say she was I'm just quoting you!" he said with his hands up.

"Sides she ain't no hoe she my baby, say sum I dare one of y'all!" he said walking past the group and sitting in grandad's chair.

"Well bye Huey bye Riley we out" said Ed and Rummy

"Where y'all goin'?" Riley said looking at the two.

"We just here to dropping off some new artillery and Huey's late Christmas present" Ed said pointing to the two huge crates.

Ed and Rummy walked out and drove off blasting music in the usually quiet neighborhood.

"Okay so what up" Riley said to a stoic Huey.

"Ones Money the other is Heavy Fully automatic weapons and more". Huey said still looking at Luis Ramirez then punching the paper with his fist.

"How much money we talkin'?" Riley questioned

"One million" Huey shrugged nonchalantly then stood up to open the crate with the artillery.

" You sayin' one million like that's a little' my nigga!" Riley said walking towards the crate with the artillery.

"What kind of weapons we rockinn' wit'" he questioned

"Just fully automatic lethal ammunition shooting weapons, some bulletproof vests, beam sights, lasers, suppressors stuff like that" he shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly Again.

"You got to stop saying this stuff like it's nothin' my guy" Riley said pulling out various guns and ammunition.

"The moneys for transportation, food, and a crew to help us" Huey told him.

"A crew why can't we do this ourselves nigga we don't need no third man finishing him off!" Riley said angered.

"Calm down Riley I got Hiro because he can help us with tracking down Luis and other stuff using his father's computer and Michael can drive us around he isn't going to be doing any shooting" Huey said relieving Riley.

"Michael Ceaser that New York nigga, haven't seen him around in a while"he said calmly.

"He's been in New York living his life we'll meet up with them tomorrow if you don't have anything planned" Huey said shrugging.

"Can we do it the day after I got plans with my girl?" Riley said hoping he'd get a yes

"No!" Huey said walking out of the door and exiting the property leaving a stunned Riley behind.

"No" he mimicked him then pulled out his phone.

"Shit!"he said loudly.

*3 unread messages

"Watch that mouth boy before you catch my belt!" Grandad yelled from the top of the steps.

*Text Log

Babygirl: So, what are we now

Babygirl: You ignoring me?

Babygirl: aight I ain't sweating it don't bother coming over tomorrow

Me: I ain't ignoring babygirl I was in a meeting with Huey, Ed and Rummy

Me: You my Girlfriend and I'm you Boyfriend and I Love you ;-)

*End

"She can't be serious" he whispered to himself. He out his phone down and pulled out a Dutch Cigar. He couldn't get weed legally so this would have to do for the time being.

*2 new messages

Babygirl: yo ass better be ova' here tomorrow got me limping and shit and Love you too Boyfriend :-)

Babygirl: I was playin' earlier I wouldn't do you like dat.

He blew his clouds of smoke and finished his cigar it was getting late so he got inti his bed, he wished Cindy was here to hold but she wasn't.

"Damn I can't wait for round two" he said licking his lips, shortly after falling asleep.

* * *

Did you guys enjoy that? Yo so I decided to throw Hiro and Michael in their because I want them in the story. This my first time writing a lemon type thing so don't be grilling me mad hard in the review section. Luis Ramirez is actually my enemy in real life.

Review or not constructive criticism only son deadass :-


	5. Chapter 4- Unrecognizable Future

(A/N) So what's up people It's been a while and we got allot of stuff going on in this chapter definitely going to be more Huey and Jazzy if I can help it. Ed and Rummy as well as Micheal and Hiro will also be featured like I promised oh and you YOU KNOW WHAT GETS ME TIGHT? PEOPLE NOT REVIEWING! COME ON LEAVE ME A LIL SOMETHING.

* * *

Robert 'Grandad" Freeman: There's a new white man out here! He's refined. For example, did you know that the new white man loves gourmet cheese?

Huey Freeman: Wait, I'm sorry. Did you say "cheese"?

Robert 'Grandad' Freeman: Yup, cheese. You give the meanest white man a piece of cheese and he turn into Mr. Rogers.

Huey Freeman: Granddad, that doesn't make sense.

Robert 'Grandad' Freeman: Don't you talk back to me, boy!

Heuy Freeman: Granddad, you can't tame the white supremacist power structure with cheese!

Robert 'Grandad' Freeman: Oh, yes I can!

Heuy Freeman: No, you can't!

Robert 'Grandad' Freeman: Yes, I can!

Huey Freeman : No, you can not!

(Huey Freeman and Robert Freeman, The Garden party)

* * *

"Surprise Hubby!" Jazmine said with a toothy smile.

Huey started at her like he usually does glancing at the clothing than back to her.

"Do you even like it? "she asked a frown growing on her face.

She had bought Huey a Chicago bears jacket with matching joggers.

"Ummmmm Yeah I do" he said shrugging still looking at her.

"Is that it?" she said confused by his stoic nature.

"No Jazmine it's not, thank you it's nice and all but I'm like a casual dark jeans and Timbs kind of guy" he said looking at the expensive clothing she had just bought for him.

"You could have spent all this money on yourself look three hundred dollars for some pants" he said holding the price tag.

"I know baby but you got to try something new once in a while, you can't wear that everyday switch it up for once " she said letting out a breath of relief then chuckling walking out of the room.

*Ring *Ring *Ring

"Yes Riley is there something you need or are you just calling to annoy me because if you are I don't have the time for it?" Huey said rolling his eyes.

"Man hush Mc-Hater ain't nobody tryna fuck witchu'.. pause.. I ain't mean it like that but I need you and Fake Mariah Carey at my crib in ten alright?" He practically yelled into the phone.

"First of all it's not "your crib" if you want to be technical it's mine And secondly I said we could talk about the case and everything later on" Huey said sitting on the bed feeling the material on the clothes.

"Jazzy said she would redo my rows and Ed and Rummy said they coming over so we might as well just talk now" he said calmly.

"You do know if jazmine hears about our plan she's going to try and stop me right, she's still anti-violence ? He whispered seeing that Jazmine was coming back up the stairs.

"Got it covered Cindy gon' be here so they can go somewhere else and you supposed ta' be da smart one " he sucked his teeth.

"Alright I'll be there" he said hanging up.

*Beep

"Let me get ready" he said walking into the joined bathroom taking a shower, brushing his teeth, then throwing on the outfit that Jazmine had suprised him with.

"Damn Daddy you look good, I knew you had it in you" said a smirking Jazmine who was reading a book and eating an apple. She really broke out of her shell and grew up since they first met.

She liked to be more open about her feelings and she stopped crying over small things. Hell she even started taking less of people's shit and started fighting.

"I knew you had it in you" he said winking at her as she limped to the bathroom to get ready as well.

"Whatever Freeman!" she said turning around for a second, blush creeping onto her face as she did so.

When they left the house the pair decided to take his vehicle because it was better for the environment and Jazmine still liked to do good for the earth even after becoming a vegetarian.

"Are you sure you're okay cutie pie, did you hit it on something?" Granddad said pointing to her limping to the couch next to Cindy.

"Yeah I must of hit it good thanks for asking" she said blushing hard.

"So you still doin' my rows or what Mariah Carey?" He said taking off his fitted pointing to his frizzy unkempt kinky cornrows.

"Yeah but it's going to cost ya Reezy" she smirked

"Fine how much?" He rolled his eyes then awaited an response.

"I don't want your money, I wanna know if you like my best friend over here or if you still think it's "strictly platonic?" she said using air quotes for the end.

"Man yes I do nosy ass, I like Cindy she's a down ass bitch, my down ass bitch now can we get started! He said slightly annoyed.

"Ha, I knew it" she said hugging Cindy who blushed and covered her face.

"Who didn't!" Huey and Cindy said simultaneously.

"Jinx" Cindy said chuckling.

"I don't care" said a stoic Huey looking up from his book then back down.

Jazmine redid Riley's cornrows, not without him complaining tho she had to pop his hand with the comb because he kept saying.

"Damn bitch ease up wit' my shit" and "Hurry up hoe this shit hurt"

But as always she did a great job it was crispy and fresh how he liked it he looked in the mirror then snapped a picture for the gram captioned "Fresh Nigga shit".

"Thanks jazzy this shit fresh as always" he said hugging her.

"Aiight now y'all go we gotta take care of business go talk abou' periods or sum'" Riley shooed the girls who left up to the boy's old room.

Alright so what we gotta take care of we got some o-

*Ding *knock *ding *knock...

"Alright I'm coming you don't gotta knock and ring the damn door bell at the same time!" Riley said hopping up and opening the door.

"Better watch that mouth, Know your granddaddy will beat you with his new Ferragamo belt yup mmhmm told ya I got game-" granddad murmured exiting the bathroom upstairs.

Ed and Rummy walked past Riley without even acknowledging him, going straight for the fridge and drinking the rest of orange juice in the carton.

"Why y'all over here again?" Heuy asked scowling as usual.

"We-" they looked at each other then looked back at both the boys "wanted to know if y'all wanted to go on a lunch date it something?"

They both said smirking.

"Y'all niggas gay" Riley said throwing the carton away.

"Why would we wanna do that?" Huey questioned his brother was correct that was gay.

" cause we could talk about the case, eat some food, and have a little fun you know what I mean?"

"No I don't know what you mean but we'll be at Wuncler Cafe at six now exit we're busy" Huey retorted.

"Alright then see y'all two later on then" they walked out leaving the door wide open.

Huet closed the door then checked the stairs to make sure neither girl was trying to hear the conversation then headed back to his previous spot.

"Alright Riley We got the weapons, Crew and Transportation but I feel like something is missing?" He said looking at the ceiling trying to concentrate.

"Seems like everything to me nigga let's get this shit started" Riley said scrolling through his comments on Instagram.

"I got it we gotta fake our deaths for a while so the girls won't get suspicious" huey said letting off a breath.

"Nigga you and I know that's dumb find somethin' else" Riley retorted.

"You're right about that one" Huey said shrugging.

"Yeah I know I'm always right nigga" Riley chuckled cracking open a mountain dew.

"Killing your sperm" Huey said hopping up from his seat to the island in front of the kitchen.

"What nigga?" Riley said spitting out the soda then throwing the can away.

"Don't believe me look it up" he replied packing up the case folder.

"Oh hell naw fuck that shit!" He screamed ripping the whole box out the fridge then throwing them away one by one until there was nothing left.

Jazmine came downstairs smiling as always "Daddy I want to go home don't you?" Jazmine said kissing his collarbone gently then licking her lips.

"It's alright man we got plenty of time to worry about Luis take your little freak home" Riley said hands up defeated.

" I'll call you don't call me I'm busy " said a stoic Huey.

"Bye Cindy" she hugged her friend "bye granddad!" she screamed up the stairs.

"Bye cutie pie, do me a favor get that limp checked out?" he said not even coming down stairs.

They left on route to their own place and soon after Riley was in bed snuggling up close with Cindy running his fingers down from her lips to her thighs.

"Ready for round two yet?" He said licking his lips.

"Nah, I'm tired" she teased letting out a fake yawn.

"Stop teasing me baby" he said serious.

"Who's teasing?" She smirked then kissed the corner of his mouth

"Alright white girl I don't care what you say I'm giving you this dick" he said while lifting his shirt over his head and unbuckling his pants.

"So you gonna rape me Reezy?" She stared at him stoic.

"It's not rape cause you know you want it and you ain't say no yet" he said casually counting down using five fingers.

"That's True giv' it to me Daddy Reezy" she said licking his face playfully.

"You already know how I do" he whispered in her ear pulling a condom off his night stand.

Huey held Jazmine over his shoulder walking up the stairs and threw her onto the king sized bed in a playful manner.

"You gonna be rough with me Daddy?" she bit her lip at him.

The way he stared at her his Maroon pools filling with emotion, A normal person wouldn't catch this but his eyes changed when he looked at her they showed more care towards her. His gaze made her feel better tingly in her area and she loved it.

"Only if you want me to be?"he said ripping off his clothes and throwing them into the dirty clothes hamper.

"I want you to make me your bitch!" She said scooting closer to him.

He shot her a look of confusion but it didn't last long because she hopped on him straddling her clothed body on his clearly excited member.

"Fuck!" He winced and sucked in air.

"You like that Daddy?" She giggled hopping off him.

"Why did you get off I was enjoying that Jazmine" he said stoic.

She took off her shirt and bra then slid down her sweatpants and thong. She hopped Back on his lap and he gripped her ass in his hands .

She started straddling him again giving him a plethora of kisses from his mouth and going down to his collarbone.

"Give it to me now Huey!" She demanded moaning.

"He lifted her up and adjusted himself then he thrusted into her about half way so she could do the rest.

"Oh my God Huey you're so big!" she said giggling.

She started slow but picked up the pace after a couple of minutes she rode him hard she loved him and this was one of her ways of showing him.

"Fuck Jazmine... You're the best!" He let out loosing it.

She was the best he ever had, the only one here ever had, he took her virginity when they were in high school Tom found out the same day and was furious but he knew Huey wouldn't take advantage of her or hurt her so he let it go.

"Deeper Freeman oh..my..uhhh" she moaned her nail digging into the comforter.

He knew she was getting close because her breath quickened and her toes curled. She bounced on his member for a few more moments faster than before.

"Huey I'm gonna...Fuck..uhhh!" She let out falling limp onto his chest.

"Fuck... I love you Jazmine" he growled sucking on her neck. Her juices leaking out on to the bed, He planted his seed inside her forgetting to pull out.

Jazmine hopped off of him after several minutes as intense orgasm waved through her body.

She took his still erect member in her mouth.

"Jazmine...fuck" he hissed throwing his head back.

"Yes whooey?" she said playfully with his member in his mouth.

She bobbed up and down taking his whole thing in her mouth. She liked how it felt on her tounge. It made her feel good inside. It made him feel good too.

"Gonna...Cum...fuck!" He moaned after minutes as she bobbed faster down on him.

She took him deep in her throat and he came letting off a big load still inside her mouth.

"You taste like Honey Freeman, I Think I'm addicted" she said swallowing then licking her lips.

"Who taught you these things wifey?" he said smirking.

"Cindy" she said shrugging her shoulders non chalantly smirking.

"What do you mean Cindy?" He asked her curiously.

"She taught me before our very first time when I slept over at her house, she taught me how to give a sloppy blowjob making sure I don't use my teeth and how to ride d-.

"How to ride?" He said his eyebrow going up.

She blushed "yup she gave me a visual representation using some kind of toy, bought me one too" she said ducking her head into her hands.

"Hey I'm not judging anybody as long as your not doing anything with each other" he said throwing his hands up blushing.

"She did a good job too best I ever had" he said walking past her slapping her still exposed ass and walking past her into the bathroom , starting his morning routine.

"I'm going on a date later with-" he mumbled toothbrush still in mouth.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" she said confused.

"I said i-" he didn't finish before he was cut off

"I heard what you said Huey, you think you can just propose to me, fuck me till I'm addicted to you then date other bitches!" She screamed slapping his toothbrush out of his mouth and onto the floor.

"It's a lunch date with Ed and Rummy and my brother so please calm down Jazmine" he said rinsing out his mouth then throwing away his toothbrush.

He made a mental note to buy another one as well as his changing his choice of words when he spoke to her.

"Oh my bad daddy" she barely squeaked out hugging his waist.

"I just love you hubby I jumped to conclusions and-" she started rambling on clearly about to cry.

"Look baby don't cry it's all right I should have chosen my words correctly" he said wiping a tear that escaped from her eye.

"Kiss me Freeman?" she said puckering her lips at him.

He kissed her and she deepened it ,they continued until they had to catch their breaths.

It was 5:30pm Huey had thrown on a black wife beater under his Chicago bears shirt, some black pants with some all black timbs.

"You look good, too good" Jazmine said walking up to him fixing his collar.

"Remember I will beat any bitch ass over you?" she whispered into his ear. Then bit his earlobe.

"I know you will" he said grabbing her by her waist and picking her up like a child then kissing her all over her face making a 'mwah sound purposely.

He walked out and got into his charged Nissan leaf which he liked on F always, got into gear and drove off heading for the overpriced cafe.

He decided to start a new Audiobook since he finished the last one he picked "The Story Of My Experiments" by one of his favorite authors Mahatma Gandhi.

He arrived parked his car next to his brothers Motorcycle then walked in to find Riley, Ed, and Rummy sitting in the way back of the cafe drinking surprisingly coffee not alcohol.

He sat in the booth not acknowledging anyone sitting at the table, even passing rummy up on another dap.

"Would you like something to drink sir we have water, Coca-Cola, and more" a waiter said smiling brightly at Huey even blushing for some reason.

"I'll take a water" Huey said shrugging.

"So Hiro and Ceaser are coming from the airport, they land at 12:30am so when we leave I need you to come over to my place" Huey said looking at Riley who just nodded and sipped his now half empty coffee.

"Ceaser and Hiro?" Both Ed and Rummy said curiously.

"Yeah Micheal Ceaser is driving us to Luis's house to gather Intel and after we murder him, most likely gonna drive him to the graveyard when we're done.

The pair looked at Huey like he was saying something absolutely crazy but he didn't care he kept going.

"-and Hiro Ottomo is gonna help us with the police side of the matter as well as back up you know just in case we run into trouble with the law" Heuy said grabbing the water from the waiter and saying "thank you here's a tip" he said before telling her something in her ear".

She walked away blushing looking like she was gonna break down crying any second.

"Nigga why you always making white girls cry, what you say?" Riley said curious.

"I just said Jesus is black Ronald Regan is the devil and the government is behind 9/11 get out while you can" he said shrugging nonchalantly.

"We could be you guy's back up" Ed murmured mostly to himself

"Nah guys this is wayyy to dangerous plus we ain't gon' need no backup we got this "Riley said getting louder towards the end.

They talked about Luis's house, his family, and his daily schedule of his as well as the information provided from Hiro and how everything would go down.

They didn't go to the arcade as they planned because Ed and Rummy were tired so Riley and Huey drove back to his house which was quiet for 11:30pm.

"You ready yet Riley you been in there for a minute?" Huey asked questioning him from outside the bathroom door.

Riley cracked the door snickering "nigga why this in yo bathroom" Riley said holding a pink vibrating toy.

"Man put it back Cindy gave it to Jazmine now come on we gotta leave or else we could get stuck in traffic! Huey said shoving him towards the door.

" Freak Freak Freaky..." Riley said still snickering.

"Man shut the fuck up and come on already" Heuy said stoic.

"Don't get mad at me cause your girl be playing with herself instead of yo boring ass" he said smirking.

"If it's like that then why did Cindy give it to her, even told me Cindy has a whole collection of them" Huey said smirking.

Riley didn't say anything he just walked out the door and stood by the car completely silent.

Huey locked his door and hopped in his Nissan Leaf accompanied by a still silent Riley.

"Exactly what I thought" Huey said pulling out the driveway and onto the main road headed for Woodcrest international airport.

They got there late because of the traffic and walked in Riley instantly looking for a vending machine and Huey looking for his friends who weren't at the gate where they said they would be.

"Yo ova here you blind son?" Ceaser said Hiro behind him laughing and shaking his head.

"My bad cease It's late you know I need my sleep" he said dappin him and Hiro up then giving them man hugs.

Riley approached them all just as huey hugged Hiro.

"Y'all nigga's are still gay" he said eating some hot fries shaking his head.

"What up son long time no see" Ceaser said holding his hand out.

Riley dapped him up but didn't give him a man hug at the end because well "that's gay"

Then he did Hiro the same and they walked out the airport and to the parking garage and waited for the valet service to bring his car around.

He checked to make sure everything was okay ,checked to make sure the government didn't plant anything then they left everyone was okay he would say today was a successful meaningful day.

"Finally" everyone said they had been in traffic for two whole hours because of a car crash on the highway.

"This why we don't use cars in New York, trains is where it's at son" Ceaser said lugging his luggage into granddad's house.

Hiro and Ceaser where going to stay with Huey but Jazmine didn't like the idea so much seeing that they had one bathroom and only one bedroom, she also liked to be free herself from clothing at home.

"I'll see y'all tomorrow" Huey said waving at them.

"Aiight be safe" Hiro and Ceaser said waving back.

Heuy decided it would be nice to get Jazmine some roses because she liked roses and he liked her so why not.

He changed course and headed for a local flower shop on the opposite side of the road.

He bought the roses and headed back to his house Jazmine's car was in the driveway and hot to the touch so she must have gotten home from work shortly before.

He opened the door and set the roses on the counter he did so he heard crying followed by sniffles and more crying from the bedroom upstairs

He walked up the stairs to see a red faces crying Jazmine DuBois clutching onto her phone.

"Jazmine honey what's wrong" Huey said angered.

"This guy at work he's been eyeing me all day but..but I didn't think much of it. She said sniffing in between the buts.

"Is that all Jazmine?" Heuy said balling his hands up, his veins becoming more noticeable now.

"No he...he kissed me and I...I tried to fight him off but I couldn't then he. She sniffed and just stopped talking.

"Jazmine you gotta tell me" Huey's eye's grew dark when he got mad.

"He...He put his hands in my pants and rubbed my area! She said crying harder than before.

"I'll handle it Jazmine it's gonna be alright" he said kissing her.

"I don't want you to hurt him huey" she said looking up at him.

"I'm not gonna hurt him" he said she let out a breath of relief.

"Actually I don't want to be in a relationship with lies, Jazmine I'm gonna hurt him really really bad! Huey said each really making him angrier and angrier.

"Huey no, it's not worth it" she squeaked out.

"I'm sorry but I have to do this Jazmine" he said not looking at her.

"I'll be at your job point him out to me and I'll take care of it, If you don't I'll just beat every man I see until I find him then I'll keep hitting him and hitting him and hitting him until no one can recognize him again!" he said enraged.

"Okay fine" she said sniffing slightly happier than before.

"I love you Jazmine and no one will ever hurt you while I'm here" he said kissing her warm forehead.

"You promise" she said staring into his now dark eyes.

"I promise you with my life" he said picking her up and embracing her close to his body.

The next morning Huey told Riley to stay at the house he would be over later on to meet up with the boys. He reminded Jazmine he would be there for her always and let her go to work. Then did his routine and got dressed wearing a Americans Fighting Racism and Oppression shirt or (A.F.R.O) black jeans and some Air Jordan XII to match.

He grabbed his keys cut the lights off and was in route to " Vets of Woodcrest" where Jazmine was working.

Jazmine always wanted to be a veterinarian she told him about it when they were younger but as always he told her off saying "it was a dumb idea" or something along those lines to anger her.

She stayed with it though and now she's one of the best vets in the state.

He hopped out the car and walked in greeting the manager who was luckily not a man and asked for Jazmine.

Jazmine was doing inventory and stocking shelves in the back, she walked through the door to greet her fiancé when a white 22 looking man came behind her and slapped her ass not even looking up from his clipboard.

"I told you to stop that and I won't tell you again you're gonna get yourself hurt!" She said sternly then knocking the clipboard out of his hands.

"Who's gonna hurt me you little bitch!" He said slappeing her to the ground.

Huey didn't even say anything he couldn't he was too angry to he helped Jazmine up and she got back to working the shelves her face growing red hot from the slap.

"Oh and who are you supposed to be her protector?" The man said nudging Huey.

"First I'm her fiancé little bitch Second touch her again and I will end your life third this!" Huey said getting louder and louder.

Huey picked his whole body up and threw him into a glass coffee table in the lobby breaking it to pieces. The man got up somehow brushing his self off.

"That's all you got little nigger" he said walking up to Huey.

Huey decked him in his mouth his teeth visibly flying out his mouth ,then smashed his fist into his nose blood covering both his fist.

Then he got on top him and started smashing his face with both hands causing both his eyes to swell shut and his lips to burst blood spewing out each one.

He got off the man and threw his ass back into the table daring him to get back up.

He turned to see several people looking back at him worried including Jazmine.

What he didn't see was the cop waiting for him by the door.

He got up kissed Jazmine instead of hugging her with his bloodied hands and washed his hands off , walked to the police man who cuffed him and he was gone just as fast as he came in.

An ambulance came and got the man but they couldn't identify him because his face was swollen and leaking blood from various places.

His nose was broken, His jaw had to be wired shut because it got shattered and dislocated, and several of his teeth had been knocked out.

Jazmine's manager pulled her aside to talk about the altercation.

"Jazmine you could have told me about this we would have taken care of it" she said looking sad.

"I did I told you countless times this has been going on for a month or two now you said he would stop but he took it way too far by shoving his hands in my pants and sexually assaulting me! She said angered throwing her hands up in defeat.

"You can leave early if you want your on payed leave I'm sorry I didn't address the issue sooner Jazmine" she said tearing up looking away .

Jazmine grabbed her stuff and headed back to her house, she was angry and to top of that Huey was arrested for being her night in shining armor.

She undressed herself ,free of clothes and hopped in her bed she was lonely she missed her man she fell asleep in minutes thinking about Huey.

"Yes this is Tom Dubois how can I be of service to you?" Tom said into the phone cheerily.

"Tom I'm in jail I need your help" Heuy said stoic.

"Oh no Huey what did you do?" Tom said curious.

"This white dude at Jazmine's workplace was basically trying to rape her so I beat him till he was unrecognizable by his peers" Huey said still stoic.

"I'll be their in ten minutes what's your bail?" Tom said his footsteps being heard in the background.

"$1000 flat I'll pay you back" Huey said then the called dropped that was all the time he was allowed before he got sent back to holding.

Tom arrived just like he said he would payed his bail and took him granddad's house.

"You're a good man Huey you have really changed, thanks for being there for my daughter" he said smiling unlocking the car for him to get out.

"Yeah...Always" he said closing the door and walking to the house.

He reached for the doorknob since no one at the house locked the door if there was someone inside.

"Jazmine came over here said you were in jail or something what happened to you boy?" Granddad said curious.

Riley, Ceaser, and Hiro popped out standing around granddad also curious as to what happened.

Huey huffed " A guy at Jazmine's job tried to rape her so I came and told him what's up" he said smirking.

"Is that it, Nigga you lame?" Riley said snickering.

"You think I went to jail for just talking?" Hey said his eyebrow going up.

"Nigga just tell us what you did shoot I'm getting older by the minute" granddad said drinking some of his orange juice.

"I beat him unrecognizable broke his nose, dislocated and shattered his jaw, and knocked Allot of his teeth out I can keep going-" he said shrugging.

"Damn son you deadass" Ceaser said smirking.

"Yup" Huey replied.

"Hey you should probably go see Jazmine cause she was wild tight yesterday when she told us even crying son" Ceaser said serious.

"Alright then see y'all later" he said closing the door behind him.

He forgot he didn't have a ride so he called Jazmine who was off on paid leave for today.

"Hey baby can you pick me up from granddad's house I don't have my car?"

"Huh how did you get out I didn't pay your bail yet? She replied curious

"Your father helped me out I payed him back don't worry" he said stoic

"Should have known I'll be there give me a minute" she said chuckling.

"Alright bye baby" he said waiting for her answer then hanging up.

She arrived shortly after glancing at him more than the road, her face red with blush. He stayed quiet most of the ride while he updated his Black Revolutionary Organization or (B.R.O) blog and called in to work to tell them what had happened and why he didn't come in for his shift.

When they got to their house she opened the door for him and he gave her the flowers since she didn't see them yesterday. She embraced him and kissed him which he deepened.

"Thank you... y'know for everything you do for me I appreciate it" she said smiling and giving him a peck on the corner of his mouth.

"You're my life Jazmine I'll never let someone take advantage of you" he said returning her kiss.

They went upstairs and put a movie on since she still had a limp he decided to let her recover even though she asked for sex many times until the movie ended, both of them falling asleep on each other.

"Yo are you serious right now b you gotta be cheating?" Ceaser said throwing the controller down.

"Nah you just ass my dude" Hiro said snickering pausing the game.

"Man fuck it I'm going to take a shower" he said shrugging and getting up to get his things.

He walked upstairs and into Huey's old room where Hiro and his luggage's we're and entered. He got his essentials for his shower and closed the door behind him.

Granddad was on a date with probably with some random broad so his room was empty but sound could be heard coming from Riley's occupied room.

"Did white girl ever leave?" He whispered to himself as he walked past the room.

He walked backwards curiosity overtaking over his mind as he tried to open the door.

It was locked.

He jiggled the nob then pulled out his key.

The room turned silent only erratic breaths being heard, footsteps followed until they were at the door.

"Yes nigga can I help you?" Riley said still breathing irregular.

"What you doing in here son?" Ceaser said smirking.

"Push-ups now go away" he retorted trying to close the door.

Riley closed the door and Ceaser fake walked away making fake footsteps down the hallway then closing a nearby door.

"Is he gone now?" Cindy said in a faint whisper.

"Yeah...nosy as nigga" Riley said also whispering.

Cindy was about to mount him but hopped off when-.

Ceaser laughed and opened the door using the key Huey gave him.

"Caught in the fucking act, I knew you were in here white girl" he said snickering.

Riley stared at him and Cindy popped her head up from under the covers smiling weakly.

"Umm...what up son" she smirked before grabbing her clothes and slipping them on , and walked past both dudes like they weren't there.

"Bye Riley" she said kissing his cheek and closing the front door behind her.

Hiro popped up behind Ceaser also laughing.

"Man why did you have to interrupt us this ain't New York can't be doing all that shit" Riley said angry.

"Aye man why you getting tight son I was just curious" Ceaser said shrugging.

"Man whatever I'm going to bed.. Goodnight niggas" Riley said pushing them out of his room and closing the door behind them.

Ceaser showered followed by Hiro who also showered Ceaser slept on the couch while Hiro took Huey's old twin in his room. Granddad came home later that night taking himself to sleep. Everyone had a long day ahead of them tomorrow and they didn't even know it.

* * *

I know this was a little short and kind of complicated but I have a suprise for you in the next chapter so stay flipping tuned my guy I'm gonna update shortly after this. More Ceaser And Hiro for the next chapter as well as Jazmine and Huey.

Review or not constructive criticism only son deadass :-


	6. Chapter 5- Change of plans

(A/N) Yo what's up everybody I hope your still enjoying my story because shit is about to go down this chapter takes place about a month or two after picking up Ceaser And Hiro so it's about early January.

Everyone is doing good we'll for now.

* * *

Huey: And all I'm saying is, Ronald Reagan was the devil.

Rich Man: You are such an articulate young man.

Huey: I'm trying to explain to you that Ronald Reagan was the devil! Ronald Wilson Reagan? Each of his names have six letters? 666? Man, doesn't that offend you?

Rich Man: I love this kid!

[rich crowd smiles and applauds]

Huey: Hey, what are you doing? Stop that!

(Huey Freeman and Rich people, The garden party)

* * *

The month of December came and went as the crew strategically planned for this monumental endeavor to bring Justice to their parents and maybe just maybe start the grieving process.

Huey woke up in the warm house and decided to go watch the news as he did every morning leaving a sick Jazmine Dubois getting ready for the day.

"Umm... I'm going to go run some errands I'll be back later on today okay?" Jazmine said getting dressed.

"Need any help, you've been kind of distant? "he said

"It's not you and I got it thanks Huey" she said running out the house leaving the door open.

Huey noticed that she has been acting weird for some reason random food cravings, morning sickness, cramps, and she's been distant from him.

He dismissed it as her wanting to be alone more now and he let her everyone needs personal space.

"God what did I get myself into I should've known from the start damnit fuck?" She said tearing up leaving her Camaro and walking to the store.

She had been wearing one of Huey's extra-large black hoodie's which of course said "black power" on it and some baggy Pink sweatpants with some all black Chuck Taylor's.

She looked around the convenient store for the items she needed not sure where to go now, she was going to later on. But she still wasn't sure of anything so she made her purchases, leaving the store crying back to her car.

She sat inside her Camaro and deliberated all her options tell him what's going on or save it or wait as long as possibly could.

"He's going to fucking kill me...maybe I should just kill myself, what would Cristal like the champagne do?" she said pulling out the parking lot and onto the road back home.

She was so engrossed in her thoughts that she almost hit a parked car on her way.

She frantically searched for her keys in her crowded purse, Huey wasn't there because he was preoccupied with his business as usual but that was the least of her worries right now.

She trudged up the wooden stairs nothing holding her back as she headed for the Master bathroom door.

"It's now or never Jazmine".

"Can y'all eat so we can leave damn slow ass nigga's" Riley said prepared to leave the Cafe they had been at for over an hour.

"Well sorry if everyone doesn't have a hole in their stomach like you plus all you bought was a two pieces of artery clogging fried chicken".

Huey said taking his last bite of his Ceaser salad then discarding the plastic tray.

Huey, Ceaser, Hiro, and Riley all decided to go and eat out today because the whole case thing started to stress them out, grey hairs even becoming evident in Riley's cornrows.

They arrived back at Granddad's house all taking Huey's car because he forced them to, Riley ducked his face down riding down Otis block because "he ain't want his niggas seeing him riding in an electric car" or some shit.

Cindy greeted all of them and Riley caught Ceaser staring at her but he dismissed it because she was looking good.

He had bought some dye for his head only a small bottle because he only had a few grey hairs but he had to take care of that before tomorrow.

He recruited Cindy to help him since he couldn't see the back of his head without a mirror and he's a street nigga not a hairstylist so he got her just in case anything goes wrong.

"Looks like Reezy's getting old already I might have to get me a new black Nigga" Cindy said chuckling.

He shot her a look and she stopped immediately and kissed him her form of an apology.

"Man hope this shit work a nigga can't be getting grey hairs at 18 that's so not Gangster fuck" Riley said mixing the powder and solution together.

Cindy unbraided his hair which was pretty close in length to Huey's Afro except it was less curly from the constant pulling and tension from undoing and redoing his cornrows on a strict schedule.

They let the dye sit for 30 minutes while they talked about his past and his life in Chicago, Rapped to Snoop Dogg songs, and made out.

Cindy's phone vibrated on the counter meaning 30 minutes was up.

"Do we have to move it was getting good" Riley said smirking then kissing her head.

"Nah we don' but your hair will fall out" she retorted starting to laugh while she stood up.

He got prepared to go in the shower to wash the dye out his hair, asking Cindy to join him playfully which she did to his pleasant surprise.

He hopped out first his hair hanging long over his face slapping him whenever he moved his head which he hated.

Then she hopped out she undid her usual braids so her hair was wavy covering her assets and reaching her lower back.

"What Reezy something on my ass?" She said twirling into his arms, he caught her and dipped her ending with a kiss which she blushed at.

"You know I would kill any nigga over you Cin" he said kissing her once more.

He let her gather her things including her dirty clothes and her speaker, she stood behind him awaiting his okay to leave.

He cracked open the bathroom door something he did allot since the new guests didn't know much about people's personal space, just as he thought it was okay to go out to his room along came said guest who just happened to be strolling by.

"Caught in the act again, fucking shame son!" Ceaser said snickering.

"Man shut the fuck up dread head ass nigga!" Riley said one hand holding onto his towel the other Cindy's waist.

"Nigga this is my Girlfriend I just ain't propose yet but I will so stop pressing me before I hurt you, Ain't going to keep telling you" Riley said angered pulling Cindy into his room closing the door behind him.

"Whatever you say b!" was all Ceaser said walking away from the closed door and into the bathroom for a quick shower.

Ceaser literally jumped out after about 15 minutes because granddad cut the hot water off and switched it to cold water " Y'all nigga's not paying the bill so don't complain shoot using up all my-" he rambled

"Oh..my... God hell yea but um how did you afford that!?" Cindy's voice loud.

"I've been doing some dangerous jobs for people and helping the Lethal Injection Crew a little this is probably not how you wanted it to go down but I need you to be all mine" Riley said getting off his knee and holding her waist.

"I love you C" he said kissing her stomach lightly.

"I love you too Reezy" she said emotionally tearing up.

"No more hoes, no more late-night parties, more dates, more sex you sure you can handle that?" She said looking at him smiling at the last part.

He blushed when she said more sex and kissed her on the corner of her mouth.

"Man, I love you Cindy I don't need all that stuff you are all I could ever need" he whispered in her ear sliding the ring on her finger"

"Well I do need the sex but that's beside the point" he then said then he nuzzled his face into his new fiancée's neck.

She called up Jazmine right away who tried to sound excited even though she found out last about her best friend's relationship.

"Jazzy you okay you sound a little sick girl" she said worry lacing her voice.

"Yeah I don't know what's wrong with me just been feeling weird but you know it will pass eventually?" She said lied coughing then throwing up a little.

You could hear Jazmine throwing up threw the phone which made Cindy cringe a little she was one of those you throw up I throw up type of people and she could not handle that sound for much longer.

"I'm going to come over and check on you a little later J stay put aiight" she said mad fast.

"Alright I'll be- huugghh here" she said weakly as the contents of her stomach now emptied into the toilet bowl and left with a flush.

*Beep

Cindy felt a little queasy after what she just heard but she regained her previous mood and hopped off the bed to go downstairs.

She put on one of Riley's old Polo shirts with YR stamped on it in spray paint script, some blue ripped jeans, and some Classic Butter Timbs.

"I'll be back Reezy I'm going to Jazzy house aiight" she said kissing his cheek"Aiight boo stay outta trouble and if a nigga tries you I'll be there in an instant" he said walking her out of the house to her car.

She arrived at Jazmine's home after a couple minutes, the traffic had caused her to rethink her decision but as soon as she hit a U-turn nearly hitting a parked car and a mailbox she got a message:

*Text log

Jazzy F: you still coming I got some news for you:'(

Cindy F: Yea, Traffic is backed up I'll be there

*End

*Knock *Knock

She huffed and blew on her hands which were freezing before she knocked on the door again anxious to get out the brick air which she felt all the way to her core.

"Finally, almost turned into an Ice Cube DuBois" she said smirking then hugged her best friend.

"I feel terrible and I have been denying it but I know why" she said fumbling with a piece of paper, hot tears threatening to escape her eyes at any second.

"Girl what up you know you can speak to anyone of us we yo' family Jazmine" Cindy said concerned her hands grasping Jazmine's shoulders.

"It's just" she didn't finish before a stoic Huey walked in giving both girls a once-over and a nod before heading to the connected kitchen for some fruit.

"Is something the matter Wifey?" Huey said sitting across from Jazmine and Cindy.

"Aww pet names that's so cute!" She cooed and smirked before chuckling to herself.

"Well since both of you are here don't freak out Huey, Cindy please don't scream in my ear" she said pausing letting out a breath before speaking again.

"Impregnatepleasedon'tbemadatme" she said ducking her head into her hands.

"BITCH SHUT THE FUCK UP!

"You mean I get to be an auntie yes fucking finally been waiting!" Cindy said screaming, the opposite of what Jazmine instructed her to do.

"Jazmine how did this happen I always stay protected" Huey said eyebrow up.

"Ummmm... Let's see ugh maybe the wild SEX we had ring a bell Huey!?" she said starting to cry.

He threw his hands up defeated " there's no way I could forget" he said licking his lips and smirking.

She blushed and calmed down.

"Are you mad Hubby?" She said getting closer to him hesitant because she was actually scared.

"Does it sound like I'm mad Jazmine?" he said his scowl turning into a smile.

"You sound the same no matter what you are definetly a robot Freeman" Cindy said breaking the heated conversation with her two friend's, well one Huey still doesn't like her no matter how hard she tries.

"Well I don't know maybe you don't want these babies with me?" she said tearing up once more.

"Babies my day just keeps getting better and better" Huey said smiling at the floor.

He was genuinely happy for once and his life was going to change well after he finished off his parent's killer and got the Justice he long deserved.

"Are you sure you are sure" she said not believing he was the happy one and she was scared.

"Jazmine It's not your fault last time I checked it takes more than one human to make a baby, believe it or not I do want these children with you" he said shrugging still smiling.

"Are you sure that your sure this is what you want, I mean are we even ready for this I'll abort if you want?" She wouldn't abort even if he asked but she said that eyeing his facial features for a reaction which she did not receive.

"ABORT ARE YOU CRAZY OUR KIDS ARE GONNA BE LIKE SO AMAZING JAZMINE" is how he wanted to react but his words came out more like-

"Of course, we are I have more than enough money and love to support our future beautiful mixed children" he said smirking.

"I know that but are you ready for the sleepless nights, changing diapers, more mouths to feed stuff like that" she said smirking.

"Umm... I don't sleep much during the night anyways, had to change Riley for a while as a kid and we feed Cindy all the time so I think I'm ready" he said smirking a little.

"Are-" she got cut off.

"Jazmine shut up I want these dam babies okay their going to be intelligent and healthy as well as beautiful and fit a mix between you and I" he said smiling.

She nodded "that's what I wanted to hear" she said to herself.

"Oh my God is Mc-Hater smiling I didn't know he could.

"Oh my God is Cynthia McPhearson white but pretend to be black.

"Heeyyyy Nigga don't call me by my gov name! " Cindy said crossing her arms pouting.

Jazmine actually started to feel a little better the whole pregnancy thing really started messing with her head in the beginning because she didn't know how Huey would take it but he's changed from his old ways.

A little...

See He's actually kind of Opening up to people and it's amazing.

Jazmine walked over and planted a kiss on Huey's lips which he deepened.

"Hey guys I'm engaged now looook" she said breaking the couple's focus.

"Good for you" Huey said stoic.

"We've been engaged for a while loooook" Jazmine said holding out the chocolate diamond ring to Cindy to look at, the diamond bigger and the couple's initials carved into the actual ring.

"When we're you going to tell me about this DuBois?" Cindy said getting louder.

"Well we actually haven't told anyone so you're the first, be happy again.

"Oh well nevermind congratulations to us we're going to be Freeman's bitch!" she said the realization finally setting in.

"Mmhhmmm can't wait!" Jazmine said walking to the kitchen, rummaging through the cabinets.

She had a craving for fettuccini with a side of Broccoli and grapes but didn't have all her ingredients.

"Damn it, Cindy can you take me to the store I'm hungry?" She said rubbing her belly in a circular motion.

"Sure, come on kid, I'll bring her back by eight Huey" she said like a kid going to prom closing the door behind her.

"... So yeah we're engaged now and we have had sexual intercourse many times as you already know and I made the decision to go inside raw so now your little baby girl is pregnant with any questions and concerns?" He asked Tom and Sarah whom were sitting on the couch mouth's hanging wide open.

Tom raised his hand shaking it from side to side anxious.

"Congratulations on your engagement pumpkin you've got a good one on your hands" then it set in and he went off.

"Hold up did you say pregnant as in you let your sperm go off inside of my Jazmine.

"Yes Tom "he said stoic.

"As in she's making your baby right now in her little baby making machine.

"Yessss" he said annoyed.

"As in-

"Yes, daddy I'm engaged to Huey Percival Freeman and I'm going to be Jazmine Elizabeth Freeman soon, I'm pregnant with his children as well" she said smiling.

"Children?" Sarah said still in disbelief if what she is hearing.

"Mmhhmm we got twins mommy" she said still smiling.

"Huey you're a good man, probably one of the smartest people I know but are you sure you're ready to be y'know-

"Tied down with your daughter and having a family with her you know how a real African American male should be then yes I am" he said cutting Tom off.

"We'll congratulations to both of you once again" both tom and Sarah said smiling and waving as they drove away to granddad's house.

It's going to be a looooong day he thought walking to his old house.

"What boy? You got this cutie pie pregnant oh Lord have mercy why would you let him do this to yoouu whyyyyyy" granddad said worry lacing his voice as he grabbed his heart then his stomach.

"It's okay granddad we want this, don't you want grandkids to play with and wat-?" Jazmine said chuckling.

"Man I have to deal with Riley dumbass more children around here my hair will turn grey and fall out, stressing me out" he said looking at the ceiling trying to imagine it.

"Granddad your hair is already grey and falling out and you'll be alright it's only two more kids and-

"Two more boy you better start getting child support payments paid early now shoot know you going to leave her to fend for herself and skip state f-

"I'm not leaving anybody especially not my fiancée" he said holding her close to his body.

"Fiancée dang what have I missed matter fact when did this happen?"

"Late December" they said in unison before smiling at each other.

"We'll be a good man support her Huey and you guys kids I'm not playing with you know I got that designer belt hurt much more cause-" he said before ascending the stairs to take a nap.

He needed his mind to "slow the fuck down".

"What I miss you too?" Riley said walking in the back door strongly smelling of marijuana.

"We're engaged!" Jazmine blurted out, she wanted the world to know

Heuy gave her a look of don't get him started.

"She's pregnant, twins, yes both of them are mine No I don't need a test because I'm 100% sure and no we not naming them after you" Huey said looking at his brother.

"How did you know I was going to say all that mind reading ass nigga?" He said smirking then he gasped.

"Nigga you slipped up and made a mistake before me, actually two mistakes granddad going to get that ass "he said falling in the floor laughing.

"First I already told Granddad about everything and unless you want to tell Mom and Dad about my kids for me I suggest you don't call my children a mistake again is that understood?!" He said sternly.

Riley just shook his head from side to side and ran out the same way he came actually scared for once.

Huey never used their parents EVER those babies were no mistake to him in fact he made the decision to never bring up his parents unless he wanted someone to really know what he meant.

It worked.

"You okay Huey? Jazmine said seeing that he was heated.

"No Jazmine I'm not people think I got you pregnant and our babies are accidental or that I'm going to leave you alone after you deliver them in this horrible world we call home" he said hot tears threatening to come down.

He was going to cry.

Domestic terrorist does not cry so he stopped immediately.

Then that nigga Huey ass was all like "First I already told Granddad and unless you want to tell Mom and Dad for me I suggest you don't call my child a mistake again is that understood? He mimicked him.

So, I was like yeah whatever bitch nigga send me then, so he backed down mad fast.

Ed laughed "you know he ain't back down from you he probably scared you to the bone that's why you over here ain't it.

"Nigga hush, don't know shit bout' what happened" Riley said folding his arms.

"We know you scared of your Big brother Riley it's okay" he teased adding emphasis on the word Big before laughing almost falling out of his chair.

"Man, ain't nobody scared of that nigga guys come on!" He retorted folding his arms.

"Whatever you say Riley" Ed and Rummy said in unison still cracking up.

"Man fuck y'all then I'm out!" He said getting up and walking to the door.

"Don't let it hit you" Ed said seriously.

Riley opened the door and tried to slam it but it was one of those resistance type doors that you had to keep open so it in fact did hit him sending him to the ground face first.

"Fuck you bitch ass door!" he said brushing himself off and jumping on to his Harley leaving skid marks along the Pearl white driveway.

He started off going back to his house but then decided to go to Cindy's parents' house because she texted him

*Text log

C-murph: come ova here now my parents ain't havin' it

Riley: what you mean

C-murph: Just come ova here urgently

Riley: Alright I'm comin

*End

When he arrived, he heard a loud commotion going on from inside the house screaming, crying, and hits could be heard and he was not having any of it.

He ran up his motorcycle just barely falling over, kicking down the door and he was glad he got there in time because what he saw he couldn't believe his eyes.

He gasped then jumped in the way it all happened so fast next thing you know everything was black until he woke up his vision still a little foggy and he was definitely still in pain but not as much as before.

Then he saw was tears flowing from Cindy's eyes while she looked down on him.

"R-rr-riley are you awake" she stuttered on the verge of breaking tears.

"Yeah, but what happened I can't remember anything" he said with a tiny shrug.

"Boy, you jumped in the way of a bullet for Cindy now that's real nigga love" Granddad said with a genuine smile.

"Yeah" Jazmine and Huey said simultaneously.

"Wait wat kind of father tries to kill they own child!" Riley said getting angered.

"I'm sorry Riley I don't know why he would try to kill me let alone you.

Her father walked in unannounced everyone glared at him including Cindy Riley stared at the man long shaggy blonde hair, Formal suit, and a pair of Gucci dress shoes.

"I've seem to made a mistake Cindy is white you are a Nigger, that's exactly what Cindy is a mistake now cut this relationship off now!" He said walking closer to the Gurney's side.

"Nigga you a mistake you don't call a child a mistake you call it a new opportunity watch when I get out his bed I swear to god!" Riley said his blood boiling over he tried and successfully got out the bed holding the IV stick next to him.

Cindy's father started to back away into the corner but Riley found some new gained strength and punched him as hard as he could be resulting in his first knock out.

"Throw this disrespectful ass nigga to the curbside!" he told the nurse assigned to him, they drug him out and threw him on to the curb.

When he woke up he decided "he wasn't having it with the Freeman's" anymore so he cut Cindy off her money allowance and took back her Car and some of her jewelry until she cut ties off with Riley.

Cindy didn't care Ed and Rummy could give her money any time she asked and if she really needed she could cut down on her spending a little anyway.

Riley fully recovered only a scar evident under his right pectoral muscle and a few bruises.

He was released two days later, everyone came to his release party granddad held he was even on the news and in the paper for being a hero for Cindy.

Riley felt good but he didn't do it because he wants to be a hero.

"I'm going to use the I saved yo' life line for everything" he said smirking and kissing her in front of ABC news.

"Remember I don't love these hoes" he said before he got pushed down onto the floor camera's still rolling.

"Aiight I deserved that ain't going to lie" he said getting up and brushing off his pants and hoodie.

"Cut We out good luck guys!" The camera crew manager said shaking Riley's hand as well as Cindy's before she exited after her crew.

"It's been a long day I'm going to head to bed"

"Me too"

Huey and Jazmine both said half fake yawning before walking up the stairs and closing the door.

"Now it's just me and yo-" Riley said cutoff by the door.

"Ceaser and Hiro!" Ceaser said closing the door behind him and hopping on to the preoccupied couch with the couple, holding Cindy around the waist.

"Damn ma can I get ya numba'" he said smirking clearly playing.

"Yo you better move away from my fiancée I'm tired of your games I hope you know I'm packing that strap so this my last time telling you Michael stop playing with me!" he said getting up and pulling out his pistol.

Ceaser jumped up like Cindy was electric and sat next to Hiro who smirked at him, he held up his hands in defeat.

Riley tucked his gun in his waist band eyeing Ceaser smirking.

"You lucky I ain't bring the Timbs son would violated yo ass" Ceaser said lowly.

"That's gay nigga" Riley said his hand palming his head.

"Man, you know what I meant" he said frowning at Riley who chuckled.

The clock read 1:08am.

Riley got startled when he heard several short but loud screams coming from inside the house, he grabbed his pistol and closed the door behind him not forgetting about a sleeping Cindy.

He almost walked down the steps but back tracked the noise to Huey's old room.

Ironically Ceaser and Hiro got a hotel for the night because "We want a fucking hotel is that a problem" or some dumb shit they said.

"The fuck Jazmine you okay I'm coming girl!" He said loudly but not too loud so that he wouldn't wake everyone.

Huey hopped out the bed threw on a wife beater and flung the door open before Riley could kick it.

"She's..fine...go...away" Huey said taking short erratic breaths.

Jazmine popped her head above Huey's shoulder smiling reassuring a curious Riley.

"Thought you was tired what happened?" He said smirking and walking back to his own room.

"Change of plans".

* * *

(A/N) huh not one of my best chapters, i'm sorry it's been snowing and I still dont have my own internet so yeah that's my excuses.

in the comments who can tell me if they guessed jazzy was pregnant I know I could.

Deadass next chapter going to be lit B stay tuned.

Review or not constructive criticism only deadass :-


	7. Chapter 8-Our parents death

(A/N) what's up hope you enjoyed Christmas and New Years 2018 is going to be lit leave all you grimey behavior in 2017 you would thought I had time for it but I don't Thanks to the guest who gave me the idea and I'm gonna put "*PWYO when I switch scenes so you know when stuff changes FILLER CHAPTER UNTIL I GET INTERNET. I don't wanna hold you so enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Jazmine DuBois: Do you believe in God, Huey? I believe in God.

Riley Freeman: First of all, I'ma live forever! But if I do die, I'm gon' smack God upside the head and gon' tell him to get me a grilled-cheese sandwich and some tacos!

Jazmine DuBois: [to Huey] When I want something or I'm afraid about something, I pray. Have you ever prayed?

Riley Freeman: And I dare God to say somethin'! I'll be like 'Say somethin', God! Say somethin'! Yeah, I thought so!'

Jazmine DuBois: [to Huey] You should pray for Shabazz. God'll get him out of jail. They have to listen to him. He's God!

Riley Freeman: And if God say somethin' I'll be like this:

[punches the air]

Riley Freeman: Take that, God! I'll be beatin' God's jaw like: Pla-kow! Blaow!

(Jazmine,Huey, and Riley in the passion of Ruckus)

* * *

"Yo what the fuck man you been in the bathroom all mornin' hurry up nigga" Riley said banging on the door agitated

"Come on son you know I gotta look fresh for Cindy" Ceaser said snickering at Riley's facial expression.

Riley got up in Ceasers face and pushed him soon after he was on top of Ceaser punching and slamming his head over and over into the carpeted surface.

"See nigga I ain't wanna have to do this but you pushing it lucky I don't wanna go to jail today" Riley said getting off a stunned Ceaser and entered the now unoccupied bathroom.

"Man this some ole bullshit why I keep letting him push me around" Ceaser thought to himself while he wiped his now bloodied nose.

Caesar told Hiro he would be back who missed the whole semi-fight he was mad cause he was sleep and told him to get him some food while he was out.

Ceaser made his way to the gas station since there were no corner stores like New York and bought himself an Arizona Iced tea, Bacon egg and cheese on a roll, and some hot fries as Hiro requested.

He spotted some girls hanging out so he hollered at them spitting game like usual but they weren't responding cause something caught their attention.

" _ **Ummm yeah I have a boyfriend and he's right behind you**_ "

Ceaser started snickering thinking it was a joke but when the girls stoic face didn't change her spun on his heel to see a tall built man looking down on him clearly not happy to see him.

"You talking to my girl little nigga?" The man said he's deep voice making drops of sweat form on caesar's face.

"If I am what you gonna do about it son" he retorted putting his hand in his pants grabbing for his pistol.

"Aye man it's not that serious chill" the man threw his hands up and backed down when the gun was inches from his face.

Ceaser gave him a "exactly little bitch" look and looked back over at his girlfriend he walked over to her and said.

"That's why you ugly anyway fuck y'all niggas" his New York accent evident.

 _ **~PWYO**_

"Alright at granddad's house in ten minutes...mmmhmmm...okay bye" Huey said as he answered the series of questions from his little brother.

Granddad and Riley had planned a "get together" with a few neighbors and such because it was their parents death anniversary and they wanted to inform the people of Woodcrest on gang violence and how their parents died while making it a little fun because well.

 _ **White people have no attention span.**_

Anyway he was already dressed for the day seeing that he was always a morning person while Jazmine was still peacefully sleeping sprawled out against the bed.

Huey shook her slightly and kissed he head "Jazmine we gotta go remember it my parents funeral thing today and we have some stuff to do later".

Her tired emerald green eyes shot open and she yawned before sitting up in bed to greet her fiance with a kiss.

"Good morning princess how did you sleep?" He said care in his eyes as he stared at his pregnant fiancee's stomach then her face.

"Good for the most part better than the last few days" she said flashing him a smile.

 _ ***Flashback**_

"Huey I'm dying hellllppppp!" Jazmine said before releasing the contents of her stomach into the toilet bowl once again.

She had been vomiting non stop and she wasn't sure if her body wanted her to eat differently or if she was sick but she was tired of it.

"I'm here I got you some water and some Pepto to calm you stomach down" he said calmly rubbing her back.

She threw up once again and when she did he held her hair and told her repeatedly "everything would be okay, I Promise you.

"I love you Huey and this baby" she said rubbing her stomach and smiling weakly.

Yeah she felt like shit now but she new in a few months it would all be worth it into the end because she'll have a son or daughter with beautiful hair, gorgeous eyes, and an amazing like her and Huey.

"I love you too jazmine, You think you can get back to bet without anymore interruptions or do you want me to stay in here with you just in case" he said rubbing her back in a soothing way.

"Here please" she said drinking the rest of her water and leaning her head against the shower barrier.

He held her in his lap and they fell asleep in each other's arms if he hadn't done it yet now would be the perfect time to smile.

 _ ***End**_

"Yeah that was pretty rough but it'll be okay in the end You got this...We got this sorry" he said grinning at her.

Jazmine got up and did her normal routine throwing her into two French braids hoping they would last for a while without wispy strands poking out.

She got dressed wearing a black sweater with a plain white shirt underneath some casual pants and some black flats since it was a special occasion.

Huey was wearing a suit with a wine red pocket square that went with his eyes and some all black shoes.

"Let's hit the road before all the parking spaces are taken up" he said leading his lady to the car and opening the door for her then himself.

"I can't wait to finally find out what happened you said you would never tell me" she said frowning a little.

"I'm not telling you specifically I'm telling everyone and that was a long time ago things are different now.

He sped off making sure he got there before people got crazy at this "get together"

 _ **~PWYO**_

"Is everything thing good to go" Riley said making sure the house was in order and the expensive vases and paintings were put away so no harm could come to them.

"Yeah we good" Ceaser said lowly.

"Nigga are you deaf" Riley said raising an eyebrow at Ceaser.

"I said yeah nigga fuck outta here" Ceaser said bucking at Riley who didn't even flinch.

"Whatever don't get buck with me right now I'm not in the mood" he said nudging him and going upstairs to lock the doors that weren't going to be used in the get together.

He was looking surprisingly good in a Versace suit, Ferragamo belt and Gucci dress shoes.

He wanted the whole family to show off but only cindy and himself chose to cause Huey said "He dosen't care how the white man perceives him" Jazmine and granddad agreeing with him.

Cindy was wearing and elegant Versace dress with a big buckle Gucci belt on her waist with some red bottom Louis Vuitton high heels.

They were a power couple so they had to look fresh for the people even if that meant spending big money.

 _ **~PWYO**_

Huey and jazmine arrived at the fancy house decked out with black balloons, tables and chairs, and even a grand piano.

There was drinks, small appetizers, and a children's area just in case.

Oh and Ed Wuncler Sr.

He waved at Huey,his usual fake businessman smile evident on his face, who ignored it and took jazmine up to granddads room to tell her what was gonna happen.

"Okay niggas and bitches you know what today is right?" Riley said to the group gathered in front of the podium who just stared at him.

"Sorry let me rephrase that".

He cleared his throat and fixed his face.

"As you all know today is the anniversary of my parents untimely demise I thank you all for taking the time out of your busy schedules to make it here today and I hope you learn this very intimate topic and stay for the after party" he said smirking at how white he sounded.

"The whole groups mouth's lay hanging down, he sounded so formal no expletives or anything disrespectful in his statement.

He received a round of applause from everyone some people were even crying.

Jazmine took the podium next a little nervous she would mess up her lines.

"I didn't get to know Huey and Riley's parents but I wish I did gun violence is destroying lives all around us. Kids are waking up without people they just had in their lives. Brothers and sistas are being killed for money, shoes, even marijuana this needs to stop NOW! And if you see something say something if you know anything about the deaths of these people or any other for that matter call the police don't keep it in" she said a tear dropping from her eye and onto the wooden podium.

The crowd lay quiet then claps erupted with people yelling things out like "facts", "preach" and "all true" she outdid Riley.

Huey was up next then last Granddad whom wanted to say a few words.

"My parents were the greatest thing in my life and they still are I love them with all of my heart, they weren't into gangs hell they didn't even want us around gang members. I'm starting to lose my memory a little but I remember most of the key details" he said wiping any tears that dare touch his cheeks.

This was something no one ever saw from Huey.

 _ **Emotion**_.

It was so quiet in the room that a pin could drop and it would be loud.

"It was a rainy day in Chi-Raq Chicago we had just come back from visiting our Aunt cookie who lives quite a ways away from us so we had to take the back roads to get home safe or so we thought. We were almost home maybe a mile or two away when a gang fight erupted. My dad tried to swerve out of the way as the bullets starting flying from each side of the road but he couldn't"

Huey tensed up and his breathing started to become wild because this is where the story goes from bad to worse.

"He...He swerved the car into a pole which didn't kill...kill them but knock my mother unconscious the members well...member fucking Luis Ramirez came up to the car pointing a guns at my father saying something about "get off our turf before I squeeze this trigger" or something along those lines.

And before my father could even back up the totalled car from the pole he pulled the trigger without warning six times.

 _ ***Blow**_

 _ ***Blow**_

 _ ***Blow**_

"Thr...Thr...Three for my unconscious mother and" he said not caring anymore if the tears shed and burned his eyes or if he sounded weak.

 _ ***Blow**_

 _ ***Blow**_

 _ ***Blow**_

"Three for...for my unknowing father for no good damned reason and when I get to him that's it he's over with.

Then he left the podium leaving the stunned crowd to talk among themselves and his family to Riley who had been as emotional or more about the speech.

Lastly granddad took the podium to say a little prayer and something about his son and his wife.

"Usually at a time like this I would be crying my eyes out but I can't do that anymore I have to be strong for my family and my peers my son was the best thing that ever happened to me and I'll never forget him. The night he died I just so happen to be in Chicago myself so I made it to the seen pretty fast and it was terrible my son and his wife horribly mangled it was horrifying unbelievable. The police were going to put Huey and Riley in foster care if I hadn't been there they are all I got left in this world with my blood and I will do anything to protect them" he said frowning at the flashbacks playing in his head.

 _ ***Flashback**_

"Sir I know you're angry but we have to take the bodies for the autopsy" an Chi-Raq paramedic said leaving a comforting arm on his shoulder.

"Why would anyone do this they never hurt anyone now look we have kids with no parents and a father without a son!" Robert said shaking the man tears falling.

"We'll get to the bottom of this I promise you sir, might I ask who you are?" Detective Jones said to Robert.

"Nigga can't you hear shoot I just said that's my son" he was wiping his tired eyes while he sat on the curb.

"Oh well do you know these kids" he motioned to Riley and Huey Freeman. Huey was stoic angrier than ever and Riley who was still small was crying up a storm because "the police won't let me wake up mommy and daddy" he said screaming.

"Yes sir those are my grandchildren, all I have left actually" Robert said stunned he hadn't seen them in months.

"Would you like to take them or would you like to put them into foster care".

"Nigga are you crazy that's my family I'm taking them shoot must of lost yo goddamned mind asking me these ridiculous questions"

"Alright sir that is all you are free to go" detective Jones said leaving Robert Freeman in his thoughts.

Robert shut his son and wife's eyes and mouthed goodbye before he walked away from the seen taking Huey and Riley alongside with their inheritance detective Jones informed him about last minute at that's how they ended up here.

 _ ***End**_

"Thank you everyone for coming as you know we have refreshments and more for you to enjoy as well a expensive cheese's because everyone likes cheese" granddad said then he went upstairs to his room locking it behind him.

Huey who was still very emotional and vulnerable left with jazmine who drove them while because the whole party was overwhelming even to Huey and he didn't want to stick around.

Riley had stayed but he wasn't normal "real nigga" Riley in fact he was the opposite he was speaking formally without request and still saddened about his parents death he sat down Cindy on his lap crying and grieving.

The "get together" which consisted of more than 300 people let the neighborhood know their story and let them know why they act the way they do.

It ended shortly after the house was still in good shape and the people left gifts like big sums of money, terrible barely spiced chicken, and more.

Everyone retired to there rooms for the night Ceaser and Hiro left once again seeing how upset everyone was and all was quiet in the Freeman residence.

Until.

 _ ***Knock knock**_

Granddad opened the door and it was none other than Luis Ramirez.

"Heard you guys were having a little get-together without me" he said there words dripping from his mouth like venom as he smiled wide.

"You must have lost your god-damned mind, showing up here BOOOOOOYYYY!"

Riley ran down the stairs only to see his parents killer smiling and waving at him from the doorway.

"Oh hell no!" He said his informal language back and his gangster facade back.

"You gon' pay what you owe nigga!" He said calling Huey and the hang up telling them to meet him by the house.

 _ **~PWYO**_

 _ **Story Discontinued until further notice**_

* * *

(A/N) I know this chapter was short I dead wasn't even thinking about making a chapter like this till a guest asked for it so if you have something you want me to incorporate into the story feel free to leave a review hope you enjoyed it peeps. I'm out!


	8. Chapter 9- TeenNapping

(A/N) * **Backs away into a corner*** Errrmmm what's up homies where y'all been nah I'm kidding around sorry for holding my stories up i've just been stressing out lately. I'm apart of the Steve Harvey mentoring club so I constantly fly from New York City to Atlanta to help with the show and see my camp brothers and with school and working I kind of forgot about fan-fiction and TV in general. I'll try my best to update on the daily. Ohh and before I shut up shout out to all the O.G fans who have been rocking with me including (ThickBlackGirl) and (Haitoyou) You guys are the G.O.A.T.

I obviously don't own the boondocks but if I did Huey and Jazz would be together lml

 _"When I want something or I'm afraid about something, I pray. "_ — **_Jazmine Dubois_**

 ** _Recappp_**

 ** _*Knock knock_**

Granddad opened the door and it was none other than Luis Ramirez.

"Heard you guys were having a little get-together without me" he said there words dripping from his mouth like venom as he smiled wide.

"You must have lost your god-damned mind, showing up here BOOOOOOYYYY!"

Riley ran down the stairs only to see his parents killer smiling and waving at him from the doorway.

"Oh hell no!" He said his informal language back and his gangster facade back.

"You gon' pay what you owe nigga!" He said calling Huey and the gang up telling them to meet him by the house.

 ** _~PWYO_**

Huey came down the stairs enraged and for good reason Riley's dumb ass was downstairs screaming his name at the top of his lungs ( **Pause** ).

"Damn it Riley can you shut the hell up I barely got any sleep after yester-" he was cut short when he saw his granddad layed out on the floor clutching his bleeding torso and his brother knocked out, glass shards covering his body from head to toe.

Huey ran over to his granddad taking off his shirt and tying it tight around the wound trying to stop the bleeding.

"What the hell happened down here and why is Riley covered in grandma's vace!" He shook his head frustrated.

"BOY WATCH OUT!" Granddad hollered out trying to force his old body up and off the ground.

Huey tried to dodge the attack but he didn't have enough time.

 ** _*Crack_**

It felt like someone dropped an anvil on his back and the pain intensified more and more, his body was slowly giving up on him his vision reduced down to a pin-size.

 ** _-PWYO_**

Huey awoke on a very cold damp floor, he tried lifting his limbs but to no avail he had been shackled to the wall literally dangling by chain.

"Who is responsible for this and how did I let it happen to me?" he whispered to himself.

His hearing in his left ear was static. It must have been where he was struck before being kidnapped.

He tried to make out his surroundings but the room was pitch black something that didn't work out in his favor.

"RIIIIILLLEEYYY!" He screamed hopeful that his brother was close enough they could hear each other"

 ** _No Answer_**

"Fuck" he said staring at the floor.

He needed a plan but how could he he had no idea where he was or who did this.

"If I were you I would suggest you keep your mouth shut" suddenly the lights came on and a man was sitting before Huey.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHERE IS MY FAMILY" Huey asked glaring at the man before him.

"Your mother is dead and gone alongside your father and if you keep talking you'll end up right beside them" The man said before smiling and walking up to huey

"I told you guys stop looking for me but you insisted, when I first shot your parents I regretted it" he said chuckling lighting his cigar and blowing out some smoke.

That's when everything made sense the whole situation became clear now. Huey could see and feel every way he was going to murder this man.

"They are dead kid I've moved on kid and you should too" he said blowing out more smoke and ashing his lighter onto Huey's back.

The man walked out to an exit in the corner of the room and told his henchmen to move huey to another room.

"We all know how bad this can be if I fuck up" Jerry said to his crew members.

"Yeah alright he's a little kid what can possibly go wrong" Thomas said cracking up before walking into Huey's cell style room.

 ** _-PWYO_**

"I can't do this anymore cin its 7:30 and not a single text or callback from Huey since late last night" She said to Cindy as she got up from her couch.

"They're probably still a little chocked up about yesterday Riley texted me this morning so I don't think anything happened but if you wanna go and look we can" Cindy said in a soothing voice.

She knew Jazmine was freaking out and a little part of her was too but she had to maintain a level head for her friend.

Cindy and Jazmine decided to walk to the Freeman residence as it was only a couple of blocks away from Cindy's house

When they got to the house they knocked on the door and waited

 _ ***KNOCK *KNOCK *KNOCK**_

 _ **No Response**_

"Aight Jazz to be real with you i'm staring to panic girl" Cindy said waiting for Jazmine to figure out a solution.

Jazmine lifted up the pot next to the front-door and let herself in.

"If you knew where the key was then why did you make me knock?" Cindy asked jazmine before they stepped inside the house.

Jazmine chuckled before following Cindy inside.

"Whoa what the fuck happened in this bitch" Cindy said looking at the glass and blood all over the floor.

 _ **-PWYO**_

"UGHHH MY FUCKING HEAD!"Riley screamed trying to rub his injury.

He too like his brother was shackled to the wall, blood still leaking from his grizzly wound.

"I swear to god when I get out of this i'm gonna kill the nigga" he said trying to think of a plan.

He sat in silence still thinking of what to do when he heard running coming towards his room.

"RILEYYY, GRANDDAD IF YOU CAN HEAR ME SCREAM!" His older brother's screams being heard from the distance.

He listened out for granddad but didn't hear a response coming from him.

"Shit" he said before replying back to huey. "AYE NIGGA I'M IN HERE HELP ME" he screamed back.

nearly a second later he hear a door bust open, then another until his cell door finally screeched open.

"Hold on i'm gonna get you out of here give me a second" Huey said looking for a weak point in the metal shackles.

"Don't move" he said the he popped the weakest point in both the shackles freeing Riley from the wall.

"Thanks for saving me nigga" he said wiping his bloodied forehead.

"Your welcome now come one we gotta find granddad before it's too late".

They left through the path Huey had created when he eluded the guards.

 _ **-PWYO**_

"Alright jazzy don't panic anything could have went down yesterday, could've been a sibling fight" Cindy said looking around for anything that could help her find peace with the situation.

"No this isn't right something is definitely wrong Cindy they're in danger I know it" Jazmine said picking up the shards of glass from the Vase.

She began to tear up. "Huey told me a story about this vase and how special it was to him and his brother and I know neither of them would ever destroy it especially not granddad.

 _ **Beep Beep**_

Jazmine jumped from the vibration.

"What was that she asked?".

Cindy raced back over to were she had her phone and called Riley's cell.

 ** _Booty Butt, Booty Butt  
_**

 ** _Booty Butt Cheeks_**

 ** _Booty Butt, Booty Butt_**

 ** _Booty Butt Cheeks_**

"You're right jazzy this is bad" Cindy said the sound of his ringtone getting louder and louder as they traveled through the house.

As Cindy found the phone she hung up on her call only to find a text message from Riley going out to her that they were being targeted and the boys needed help.

 **" _fuck"_**

 _ **-PWYO**_

"Oh you two niggas just thought you were gonna run off like that and not get killed?" One of the henchmen from earlier asked his bald head still sweaty from chasing Huey.

They both stood tall Huey standing in front of his brother who was banged up worse.

"Look dude stay out of this before you get killed for a pay check" Huey said ready for another fight.

The lone henchman pulled out his pistol laughing at Huey's statement like it meant nothing to him.

"If I were you kid I would shut the fuck up you may be fast but you definitely aren't faster than these bullets" he said shooting at Huey.

Huey dodged the bullets back-flipping out of the way.

Riley on the other wasn't so lucky.

 _ **-PWYO**_

(A/N) Again guys (and girls lmao) I'm sorry I left y'all hanging for so long that was my bad I hope my story still has a little traction and let me know what you think happens to Riley.


End file.
